Our Daughter
by Khenzi
Summary: This will be a mothers and daughters fic - well, sort off. A pregnant Jane is marrying somebody she rather shouldn't. Will she ever realize her mistake and what will happen when she does? How will it affect her daughter. It will probably be a bumpy ride ahead with a few twists and hopefully surprises.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: I want to try a proper multi chapter fic. I am fascinated between the relationship between mother and daughter and this is what I want to explore here. Hopefully some of you may enjoy the ride with me. There will be some twists along the way. _

Maura meets a beaming Jane at the entrance of the Boston Police Department. She can't help than to match Jane's happiness.

" Detective Stevens surely has a positive effect on your composition." Maura greets Jane.

Jane is too in love to argue. "He is the best." She agrees.

Jane Rizzoli is head over heels in love with Daniel Stevens. He is a very successful detective in the Special Victims Unit and just as passionate about the job as Jane. There was chemistry from the very first moment they clapped eyes on each other and things were progressing fast.

"I have good news – Ma is going to be over the moon." Jane announces, practically hopping with excitement.

Maura have to keep her eyes from rolling. She is happy for Jane, really she is, but something about Detective Stevens was gnawing at the Medical Examiner. She can't put her finger on it though. It might be that Jane does not have a very good track record when it comes to relationships.

"Well, I don't see a ring." Maura says neutrally.

"There was not enough time to go shop for one." Jane shrugs.

"Oh!" The Medical Examiner's eyes grow big. "Oh my goodness!" The implication settles in. "Jane, you are engaged."

Maura throws her arms around the detective to congratulate her. It is not everyday that your best friend announce her engagement.

"Careful . . . Careful!" Jane laughs. "That's not all. What are you doing on Saturday?"

"I don't have anything special planned. Do you want to go dress shopping?" Maura asks excitedly.

"Not quite. At least not Saturday. If you are not busy, would you like to be my Maid of Honour?" Jane drops the next bomb.

"Saturday? You getting married in 4 days?" Maura asks stunned.

"Yeah – in about 99 hours from now." Jane confirms.

"Boy, what is the rush? A pistol wedding or something?" Maura asks confused.

"A shotgun, Maura. A shotgun wedding. And yeah, sort of. I mean Dan is not forced into marrying me, but we just don't see the need to wait."

For a third time realization hits Maura hard. She opens her mouth, but nothing comes out.

"Say something, Maur." Jane shakes her gently.

"I am just surprised. This is too much, Jane, I am overwhelmed." Maura admits.

"Well, try being me." Jane smirks. "I am expecting a baby from the man I love, who proposed to me last night and whom I am marrying on Saturday."

"Wow, Jane. Just – WOW! Congratulations. I hope that you will always be as happy as you are today. What does Angela say?"

"Uhm . . ." Jane is looking for words.

"You haven't told her yet?" Maura asks.

"There wasn't time. I was actually on my way to tell her now, but I am late now and I still need to get the weekend off from Cavanaugh. I guess I will have to tell her later." Jane shrugs.

"Jane Rizzoli!" Maura huffs.

"This all very sudden." Jane says defensively.

"Go tell you mother before she finds out and kill you. I will organize some time off for us to arrange your wedding. There is no way that you are getting married the way that you do yoga on a Saturday morning. This is big!"

It turns out that Maura's intervention was sorely needed. Jane's head was in the clouds and she could not be bothered about the details regarding the wedding. She merely shrugged her shoulders when Angela insisted on a church wedding. Angela would speak to the parish priest regarding the ceremony.

The wedding would be low key, but elegant. Jane was adamant that she would rather spend her savings on her baby than a wedding. Maura had to abide to that rule, or she could not help with the arrangements.

Jane's outfit delighted Maura. The detective was no longer keen on a Red Sox jersey and wanted to look gorgeous for her groom. Yet she did not want anything to extravagant or high key, she was still Jane after all. To begin with she refused al bridal boutiques, but Maura finally convinced her mischievous streak that a long elegant dress would allow her to wear sneakers with red socks. Dan Stevens was shorter than Jane and heels was in any case out of the question

With all the preparations, the groom was shining in his absence. Maura almost forgot about him, until a distraught Jane arrived on her door step the Thursday evening. She throws herself on the couch and let her head rest in her hands. Maura gets her a glass of wine and sat down beside her.

"Jane?" she asks hesitantly.

"I am sorry Maura, I am just pissed. Just give me a few moments." Jane grumbles.

They sit in silence, sipping their wine. Jane is trying to calm down and Maura wonders what have upset her friend.

"The fucking bastard!" Jane finally bark.

"Who?" Maura asks confused.

"Daniel Stevens. That is who." Jane practically growl.

"I don't understand Jane." Maura said gently.

"We can't get married as St. Gregory. He was married before." Jane informs Maura after taking a deep breath.

"You are angry with him because he was married before?" Maura frowns.

"Of course not, Maura." Jane sighed. "I am furious because we are getting married in 2 days time and it never occurred to the asshole to tell me that he was married before. I only found out when Fr. Joseph phoned to cancel the ceremony. When I confronted him, he said he did not think that it was important."

"O dear."

"I totally went ballistic on him and ask him if he also have some children that he is hiding. Turns out that he have an 8 year old daughter. One that he hardly ever seen. For fuck sakes." Jane is trembling with rage.

"Jane." Maura says soothingly, gently rubbing the brunette's thigh. "What now?" she asks quietly.

"I don't fucking know." Jane growls.

"Perhaps it is a good thing that you find it out before the wedding. It is not too late, you can still put an end to it. Maybe think things over for a couple of months." Maura reasons.

"I don't know Maura. I don't think I can cope alone with the baby." Jane admits brokenly.

"Jane, you won't be alone. Your family, friends and colleagues are all here for you. I will always be around to help. You don't have to marry him, Jane. You should not marry him just because of the baby."

Jane bends forward, resting her head in her hands.

"I love him." She whispers.

"Is that enough?" Maura asks seriously.

"I don't know. I just don't know."

That was the last words spoken for the evening. Maura did not need to be told that there would be an occupant in her guestroom that evening. Jane needed to sleep things over, get some clarity away from her fiancé.

Early the next morning the door bell rang. Maura opened the door and was surprised to find Detective Stevens on her steps. Maura always had the feeling that he was indifferent to the wedding and even to Jane. That he was not as in love as Jane was. Maura never thought that he will be trying to make amends.

"Dr. Isles, can I speak to Jane?" the sturdy blond man asks.

"I will see if she wants to talk to you." Maura informs him chilly.

Jane's delight for the early morning visitor is piercing Maura's heart. It is like the detective has created a test for the man and he passed with flying colours. While they are sitting on the front porch talking, Maura already knows what the outcome will be. Jane wants to forgive him and will do so.

It does take a bit longer than expected and when Jane returns the evidence shows that she has been crying.

"So?" Maura asks. "Are we looking for a new venue or . . ."

"New venue." Jane answers with a weak smile.

Maura nods and then takes Jane's hands in her own: "Are you sure, my friend?"

Jane bits her lip. "Yes." And then with a radiant smile she confirms. "Yes!"

Satisfied that Jane is happy again, yet uncomfortable with the turn of events, Maura gets a list of alternative venues. If need be, she can always find Jane a good divorce lawyer. Maura immediately feels guilty about the thought and put extra effort into Jane's most beautiful day.

That night Angela insists that Jane spends the night in the guestroom. Jane reluctantly agreed, especially when Maura said that it would be practical, as Jane was getting dressed at her house in any case.

Maura looks at Jane with her head tilted. She is absolutely gorgeous. Angela of course had to shed a few tears. When Jane could not stand it anymore, she lifted her dress to show her mother her white sneakers. Angela nearly fainted. She started to demand that Jane put on proper shoes, until Maura points out that even with the sneakers, Jane is almost half a head taller than Dan. His ego would never survive if Jane was to wear heels.

Angela had to agree and soon Frankie came to pick her up. When Jane broke the news of the wedding, Korsak and Frost wanted to do something for her. They decided to arrange her wedding car. The girls are waiting upon them to show up.

"Shit, Maura! What if he does not show up?" Now that all was said and done, the waiting got to Jane's nerves.

"Then it was not meant to be." Maura shrugs.

She went into the lab early that morning to verify some results. She bumped into Korsak who assured her all was in order for Jane's ride. She needed to share her reservations with somebody. She was pleased to learn that Korsak and Frost shared the same concern. She was even more pleased to learn that they, Frankie and Tommy was planning on a talk with Stevens before the wedding. Maura wanted to know what the talk will entail.

"Come on, Doc. The typical Father of the Bride talk. Since Jane's father can't make the wedding, we will inform Stevens what would happen to him if he would ever hurt her." Korsak chuckled.

"What will happen?" Maura asked interested.

"We will rip his nuts out, feed it to him and then kill him." Korsak suddenly promised seriously.

Maura nodded her head approvingly. "I also want to talk to him."

Korsak nearly choked. "You can't."

"Why not?" Maura asked offended.

"It is not a talk to be had in the presence of a lady." Korsak shrugged.

Maura got a dangerous gleam to her eyes. "Well, just tell him then that if he does hurt Jane, I will rule his death unsuspicious when you are done with him."

"Come on Maura!" Jane stomps her feet and Maura turn her attention to the bride to be.

"Sorry Jane?" she asks politely.

"I said –"

"Don't marry him, Jane!" Maura blurted out.

"Excuse me?" Jane asks with a dangerous tone.

"Jane, I don't have a good feeling about this. Please, you will regret it." Maura pleads.

"I don't think so. I think that you are just jealous that I am getting married before you."

"Don't say it! You know that is not true." Maura disputes.

"Is it not? I will wait outside." Jane moves to the door.

"Does he touch your hands?" Maura yells.

Jane hesitates and then turns back. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Jane, your hands are always the measure with what you trust people. You once nearly hit Korsak when he reached for your hands and you would trust Korsak with your life. It is a valid question, as you cannot marry somebody who you won't allow to touch your hands. Does Detective Stevens touch your hands?" Maura explains urgently.

"I think so – Maura, I really don't want to fight with you today. Can't you just be happy? For me?" Jane pleads softly.

Maura hesitates, but then answers softly. "I will try Jane. Can you at least promise me that when . . . if you ever find out that you made a mistake, that you will kick him out without a second thought?"

Jane investigates Maura's face before agreeing softly. They can't talk anymore, as Korsak has arrived with a classic car. Both the bride and the bridesmaid have to work on being light hearted. Outside the venue Jane addresses Maura again: "Don't be so worried."

Maura just give her crooked smile and a quick hug before entering the hall.

When the celebrant asks the bridal pair to give each other the right hand, Maura noticed the slight hesitation with Jane. But she puts her hand in the man's hand and smile triumphantly at Maura.

That is when Maura knew that this marriage would be the biggest mistake of Jane's life.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Picture me with a very red face. Like Alexis H pointed out – a pregnant Jane should not be drinking wine. OOPS! I forgot about that part – not that the "real" Maura will ever give a pregnant woman alcohol. Although, that might be something that I can put to good use. The baby however is not likely to suffer from one glass of wine – just don't try it at home. (Don't worry, I am not likely to get pregnant ever.) _

Maura sees Jane again the following Friday. Jane's original plan was to get married on the Saturday and back to work on the Monday. Maura would not hear of it. Well, strictly speaking it was not up for discussion. While she was organising Jane some time off for the wedding arrangements, she ensured that there will be some time for a honeymoon as well.

Cavanaugh was in full agreement. There is no way that his favourite pain-in-the-ass was going to have a second grade wedding. He whispered a few words to the commander of the Special Victims Unit and she agreed to make sure that Stevens does the right thing. So to Jane's surprise, after the vows were exchanged she was taken to a secluded spot for a honeymoon.

They barely returned and Stevens was off to see to his cases. Jane done the unpacking, decided that the laundry could wait and drove off to the precinct as well. With no intentions to fake interest in open cases, she greeted her mother and headed to the morgue.

All Maura's paperwork was updated and she was happily browsing for shoes when Jane entered her office.

"Shoe shopping, Dr. Isles?" Jane says in her best commanding tone.

Maura sequels and immediately shut the laptop. This causes Jane to chuckle, knowing full well that only she has the ability to catch the doctor on her guilty pleasure.

"Jane!" Maura sighs with her hand on her heart. "You have scared me."

Jane shrugs her shoulders, leaning against the door. "It's good to get the blood flowing. If you are finish pretending to be working, we can maybe head to the Robber?"

"Why not?" Maura decides. "Will we let the boys now?"

"Nah! Why lead them into temptation. They will find us there when they knock off."

Giggling they walk to the Dirty Robber, Jane telling Maura about the honeymoon. She is practically glowing and still very much in love. Jane claims their booth while Maura places their orders at the counter.

"What this?" Jane asks disgusted when two ice teas and two waters are delivered.

"Drink it, Jane. It is good for you." Maura rolls her eyes.

"Eeuw!" Jane complains. "I want a beer."

"You can't have a beer, Jane. Remember, you are pregnant." Maura explains patiently.

"O fuck!" Jane blurts out. "Shit, Maura, I am pregnant!" Jane eyes are wide as the implication hit her. "And you gave me wine last week." She then accuses.

"I forgot!" Maura defends herself. "Besides, it is your responsibility to make sure that you don't harm our baby. You could have declined the wine."

Jane deflates. "I forgot about that part. And shit, I can't have coffee any more either? Boy, I am fucked."

"Jane, didn't your doctor talked to you about what you should avoid?" Maura questions.

Jane gulps on the water. "Jane, tell me you have been to the doctor?" Maura tone is reprimanding.

"Uhm, no." Jane mumbles. "You should know, since you are my doctor."

"Jane!"

"What, Maura? I only found out I am pregnant last week. Then there was the wedding and then the honeymoon. Why do I even need a doctor? The piss stick was perfectly clear that I am pregnant." Jane is getting defensive.

Maura throw her hands in the air. She takes a calming breath, knowing full well that an argument with Jane will lead to nothing.

"Jane, they need to determine how far pregnant you are and make sure that you and the baby is healthy." She explains.

"I am about two months pregnant and you can make sure that we are healthy." Jane huffs.

Maura rolls her eyes, a habit that she has picked up from Jane. "How do you know that you are two months pregnant?"

Jane can't help her cheeks going red. "That is the night when we ran out of condoms."

Maura squints her eyes. "You weren't on any contraceptive treatment?"

Jane goes red again. "No. I tried the pill once a couple of years ago and it made me all crappy and emotional. I normally rely on condoms, but Dan ran out and –" she rolls her shoulders "things were a bit heated."

"Jane, that is so irresponsible." Maura scolds sternly.

"Sorry, Ma!" Jane answers sarcastically. "What are you going to do? Ground me?"

Maura tilts her head and gives Jane a hard glare. But when she see the detective's mouth twitches, she gives up the battle and sips her ice tea.

"I will begin to get you a good OBGYN and –"

"O, come on Maura!" Jane whines. "Why do I need a Gynae? Can't you do the doctor stuff?"

"No, Jane. I am a pathologist and not a gynaecologist. You are over 35, that mean that you have a riskier pregnancy and therefore you need expert care."

Jane wants to continue arguing, but is interrupted by Frost and Frankie. She greets them each with a hug. Frankie offers to get them another round. Maura give him strict instructions on what to get them.

"Maura, you don't have to drink the same old crap." Jane comments.

Maura briefly squeezes her hand. "I want to be supportive of you while you are carrying our baby."

Jane smiles and let the matter drop.

"So Detective Stevens, where is the other Detective Stevens?" Frost want to know with a gleam in his eyes.

"It is Detective Rizzoli and Mrs. Stevens, partner." Jane corrects him. "I don't know, I will text him to meet us here. "

Korsak join them as well, happy to see his favourite partner back. It is almost two hours later when Stevens walks into the Dirty Robber. Frankie and Frost excuse themselves.

"I have to show the white boy how to dance." Frost chuckles.

Frankie kisses Jane on the cheek. "Bye Sis, see you Sunday."

"Hi, Stevens!" Korsak greets the detective. "Let me get you a drink. Ladies, the same?" Maura and Jane nods and the older detective is on his way.

"Good evening, Detective Stevens." Maura greets friendly.

"Dr. Isles." He nods in Maura's direction.

"Whoah!" Jane protests. "Surely my hubby and best friend can use each other's names."

"Of course." Maura agrees good naturally.

"I don't think it is a good idea, Sugar." Stevens objects. "See, Dr. Isles are the Chief Medical Examiner, our ME's boss. It is never a good idea to mingle with people above yourself."

Jane rolls her eyes. "Yeah, what ever."

"We really need to go, Sugar." Every time Stevens calls Jane Sugar, Maura has to stop herself from gagging.

"But Korsak is getting us drinks."

"I am exhausted, Sugar. I just want you and our bed now." He grins at Jane.

She smiles at him and nods her head. "See you Sunday!" she says to Maura and pecks her on the cheek. This move astonishes the ME, Jane may on occasion hug her, but generally she is not very affectionate. Although studies shows that women become more affectionate if their love life is more active. Maura can see that the man is not amused and she has a feeling that there is going to be some harsh words on the way home. Before she can comment, they are out of the door.

"Jane left?" Korsak questions on his return.

"Yes. Stevens is exhausted." Maura explains.

"What a prick." Korsak thinks aloud and Maura could not agree more.

Maura did not hear anything from Jane the next day. She expected it – the powerful, dominant woman had a sickening way of being very submissive where a man was involved. Maura had not much hope of seeing Jane before Monday.

Maura hates guessing and she is an avid believer that assumption is the mother of all fuck ups. Another expression she learned from Jane, apparently it was a famous quote from one or another movie*. Yet she had a very clear picture of what went down between the newlywed Mr. And Mrs. Stevens this weekend. He was vivid and probably let Jane had it the moment they were alone. Jane would roll over and play dead. Beg his forgiveness and show him her everlasting commitment to him alone. This picture made Maura gagged.

Thankfully though real people does not always conform to the expected norm. Jane and Stevens did show up for the Rizzoli Sunday dinner. Angela was very happy about it. It was Stevens first dinner and Angela tried to shower him with her largest servings. He dutifully attacks the rather large meal, but it was clear that he had other plans. Jane sat on his lap for the game, but after a while she came over where Angela and Maura were cleaning. Only when Angela excused herself, did they had a chance to talk.

Jane was looking lovingly at Stevens from where she was perched on the counter. Uncharacteristically, Maura hops onto the counter next to her. She bumps Jane lightly with the shoulder.

"How did Friday evening go? Did you have words?" Maura asks bluntly.

Jane rolls her eyes, although she would not expect anything less from her best friend. "That is one way of putting it." She admits and then sighs. "Actually there was a short and intense exchange of yelling, than no words at all until this morning."

"Oh, no!" Maura sympathizes.

"It is awful when Dan refuses to speak to me, but family is not negotiable. My grandmother made me promise to always hold on to family. She said that a husband loves you despite your faults and family loves you with your faults. A husband can always chose not to be yours anymore. Family doesn't have that choice, besides anything they will always be yours." Jane explains softly.

"It is true, but won't the same apply to friends?" Maura asks with uncertainty.

"Yip!" Jane agrees.

"I rather like the notion that friends are the family that we have chosen for ourselves." Maura is disappointed with Jane's view.

Jane grins and flings her arm around Maura for a quick hug.

"You are so much more than a friend to me, Maura. You are my sister from another mother. Somebody that I can get angry with and fight, knowing that you will eat my crap and forgive me." Jane chuckles, thinking about their rifts in the past. "Eventually at least."

"Even if there is no blood tie?" Maura asks hesitantly.

"Maur, we do have a blood tie." Jane carefully gets off the counter to stand in front of Maura. She lightly trace the faint scar on the left side of the petite woman's neck with her right hand and the matching one on her own. "Remember how we bled into each other while we were waiting for the paramedics?" she asks softly.

Maura nods, not really wishing to recall the day with Hoyt in jail, yet seeing Jane's point.

"Blood ties were usually forged by cutting hands and clasping them together. They believed that the two parties' blood would flow into each other."

"So you don't like our cuts and would rather cut open our hands?" Jane asks sarcastically. "I don't really like cuts on my hands, Maura."

Maura chuckled, feeling proudly over her scar. "All thanks to Hoyt."

"Should be the silver lining to that very dark cloud." Jane smirks. "Although, you did scrap your knees when you tried to save me after I shot myself. That is another place where your blood got mixed with mine." After a moment of hesitation Jane continued. "We scarred each other's hearts after Dean and Doyle and although it took weeks to mingle the blood, another unbreakable tie was formed. So Dr. Isles, I may not be a genius identity thieve or a snotty Harvard student, but we are still sisters."

Maura giggles at the thought of her half sister and brother.

" So I will bloody hell kiss you on the cheek like I do with Frankie and Tommy when I feel like it. I will hang with you and share all my darkest secrets with. That is what sisters do. And I will always be a Rizzoli and come to family dinners. Dan will just have to deal with it. I do not ask for much from him."

They joined the group in front of the TV again, Jane resuming her place on Stevens lap and Maura sitting between Frankie and Tommy. Like usual Jane is the last to leave the dinner. Maura sees them off at the door, greeting Jane with a kiss to the cheek. Much happier knowing that Jane can and will put her foot down when needed.

_*The one or another movie is of course Pricilla, Queen of the Desert. _


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Now I need to get a baby in the picture or change the title. ;-) _

It has been a long day, almost like if the victims wanted the best detective around to search for their justice. It was barely Monday when the call came. Maura went with the body from the scene and was stuck in the basement the whole day. It was so hectic that Maura has not even seen Jane after they have left the crime scene.

Jane storms into the morgue late afternoon. Jane is never a ray of sunshine, but to be about before dawn without the aid of caffeine, made her a super bitch. She was huffing and swearing at nothing in particular and Maura could not help than to be amused.

"Jane!" she chuckled while handing the detective the autopsy reports.

"What?" Jane sat on the table ready to sulk.

Maura knew Jane long enough to know that her moods are easy to laugh off. Jane was very temperamental and her moods were easily adjusted. This pregnancy is going to interesting. Add hormones to an already moody woman.

"Can you just meditate or something? The bullpen is probably already cowering underneath their desks." Maura smiled innocently.

Jane done her best attempt at a glare, only to lose the battle and return the smile sheepishly. Maura always had that effect on her.

"Well," Maura grinned, "goodbye werewolf and hello Jane."

"Hi, Maur." Jane giggled. She loved the silly nothings that the ME can come up with at times.

"Let get you a blood test." Maura decides. "She can just as well confirm the pregnancy while Jane is there. Besides she already made Jane an appointment at the gynaecologist in two weeks time.

"No!" Jane protested.

"Jane, I did not ask you for it. I am ordering it." Maura smirked.

"No! You are a dead doctor, you don't need live blood."

Maura rolled her eyes. Jane's logic is beyond even her comprehension.

"For crying out loud. Just this weekend I was your doctor and today I am not qualified enough to confirm you pregnancy? Fine, Jane! Fine! Just remember this the next time that you don't want to go to ER."

Maura doesn't get upset often, but when she does Jane know it is better to relent.

"I am sorry!" she grumbled, hoping that it will be enough for the doctor.

Maura just raised her eyebrow. "I don't want any other doctor." Jane pleads.

"Until the next time you remember that I am a dead doctor." Maura emphasize dead doctor, her disgust for the phrase evident.

Jane desperately tried to pry her foot from her mouth. "I am really, really sorry. Please."

Maura sighs. At the one hand it is frustrating to always have this battle with Jane whenever she needed medical treatment, but this is also the window of opportunity. Since Jane was frantically trying to appease Maura, it is a good time to negotiate terms and prevent further battles.

"You have to choose, Jane. Either I am your physician or I am the pathologist you work with."

Jane contemplates this for a moment. "Well, Maura, I will say that you are both. You really are my favourite doctor and medical examiner. Can't I have both?"

Maura stares at the ceiling, it was just so typical Jane. "Only if stop referring to me as the Dead Doctor whenever I want to help you. You also have to promise that you will submit to my treatment AND referrals during your pregnancy."

Jane retreats a bit, staring at Maura in doubt. "Maura –"

"Don't Maura me, Jane. You will take my advice, including the referrals to experts as I deemed necessary or you don't get me as you physician at all. I am the doctor here, I know what is best for you."

"Okay, fine! Whatever!" Jane grunts, throwing her hands in the air.

Maura stares at her reprimanding her silently. "A promise, Jane – and I want to see both your hands." Maura never forgot how Jane once excused herself from a promise by crossing her fingers behind her back.

Jane sighed and stands before Maura. She raises her right hand and places the left over her heart. "I promise, Dr. Isles. I will be the model patient."

Satisfied Maura proceeded to draw blood from Jane.

Two weeks later Maura was surprised to find Dan Stevens in the lobby. That was the day of the first gynaecologist appointment for Jane.

"Detective Stevens!" she scolds stepping in front of him. "You are supposed to be with Jane at Dr. Taylor.

"Dr. Isles!" the blond man acknowledges her impatiently. "I am working a case. That is a higher priority and Jane can surely manage the doc on her own. She had plenty of experience."

"The case can wait. Get yourself to Jane – now!" Maura ordered.

Nobody ever argue when she issues an order. Stevens however don't like being told by a woman.

"Why don't you go? You always refer to your baby in any case." He sneered.

"Don't temp me, Stevens. This time I am telling you to go, next time I will take your place and make sure that you can't take it back."

Stevens went white, clearly wanting to punch Maura in the face. But then his partner nudges him. "Go, Stevens. We can go later."

Maura was dreading Jane's return. She was not sure how the brunette would take to her interference. However, nothing could be said from Jane's general demeanour. She was slightly late for lunch with Maura in the cafe. She strolled in, took a sip from Maura's coffee and slid into the seat across from the Medical Examiner.

"Jane!" Maura admonished.

"It is just a sip!" Jane shrugged.

"From my cup! That is so unsanitary!" Maura complained.

Jane giggled at the Medical Examiner's distaste. "I promise, Dr. Isles, that I do on occasion brush my teeth. "

Maura playfully smacked at Jane. Considering that she was covered in the other woman's blood and once vomited on the detective, sharing a cup of coffee seemed rather insignificant. A sip every now and then would not harm the baby.

"How did it go?" Maura changed the subject.

"Okay, I guess." Jane answered, carefully considering the menu in front of her. Nothing alone standing appealing to her, but together there might be something worthwhile for lunch.

It appears that Stevens has taken Maura's warning to heart. He makes sure that he accompanies Jane on all her appointments. Maura gets updated about the progress from both Jane and the gynaecologist. It was agreed that Maura would deliver the baby, but that it would be in a hospital and that the gynaecologist will take over if there is any complications.

"Would you like the baby to be a boy or a girl?" Frankie asks at one Rizzoli Family dinner.

"It better be a boy!" Stevens spoke up. "Jane won't be able to teach a girl the first thing of femininity."

"I was feminine enough to satisfy all your urges!" Jane spat back.

Tommy was engrossed by TJ and did not pick up the sudden tension in the room. "Maura will be there to teach a baby girl everything she ever will need to know."

"And a few things she never may want to know." Jane mumble, causing everyone to chuckle.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Angela questioned.

Jane and Stevens shares a look.

"Sort of!" Stevens shrugged.

"Well, if it is a boy, Dan will name him." Jane started to explain.

"His name will be Daniel Michael." Dan interrupted.

"And you will name our baby if it is a girl?" Maura asks excitedly.

"Yip!" Jane smiled.

"Any ideas yet?" Angela asked eagerly.

"Yes!" Jane said seriously. "I am thinking Red Sox is a good name."

"Jane!" both Angela and Maura protest. Then Jane is laughing and they realized that she was only teasing.

Jane will have an ultra sound the next day and by then they should know whether the stork will delivering a baby boy or girl. Unfortunately little Mr or Miss Stevens had other plans. He or she was not really in a revealing mood. Just as stubborn as his or her mother was Maura's conclusion.

Jane and Stevens has moved to a bigger apartment in preparation for the baby. They also purchased a Jeep to accommodate for the baby's needs. Frankie, Tommy and even Frost were on standby for the nursery. They only needed to know the colour it should be. Angela and Maura were on pins and needles, because they could not really start shopping until they knew what to shop for. Fortunately Baby Stevens was in a better mood by the next appointment.

"I guess I better start liking pink!" Jane texts Maura as she leaves the examination room. Maura knows just the shade for the boys to start. Angela buys all Amazon's stock of pink wool. When Jane returns to the precinct she immediately heads down with the photo. Maura has to blink away the tears.

"So you are naming our baby?" the blonde reminds Jane of the agreement.

Jane nods. Maura knows that she is ecstatic about having a girl, but would probably never admit it.

"What about Janatine?" Maura asks excitedly. "You know, Jane and Clementine –"

But Jane has heard enough: "Never, Maura. Eeeuuww! I already have the name, I just don't want to tell Ma."

"Will you tell me?" Maura asks hopefully.

"If you can keep it to yourself." Jane grins.

"I am a vault!" Maura promises solemnly.

"I want to call her Angie. Ma is gunning that I should call the baby after her and I won't deny her. So she will also be a Angela, hopefully one that don't meddle that often."

Maura places her hand on Jane's abdomen. "Hi, Angie." She greets the baby.

Jane gasps as the baby kicks as Maura addresses her. Maura smiles victoriously. "She likes it!"

"Off course our baby likes it, just as her Nonna will." Jane coos, wrapping her own hands around her belly.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: _

The weeks turn into months. Between the cases, baby preparations, ultrasounds, Lamaze classes time flies by. When Jane declared her pregnancy to Cavanaugh, he immediately forbids her to do anything dangerous. She could still work cases, but she could not participate in any potentially dangerous situations. To everybody's surprise Jane agreed – the urge to protect her baby was stronger than to make the arrests. Besides, the arrest is just the outcome that follows an investigation.

The nursery was completed, the walls painted white with small pink details. It was furnished and equipped with everything that little Angie Stevens may need. Jane has gained a couple of pounds, yet she was more beautiful than ever. She had a fairly easy pregnancy, she could not complain about morning sickness and her cravings were manageable. She had her fair share of mood swings, but that was nothing new. Well, she maybe has cried more during her pregnancy than all the time before the pregnancy, but did not embarrass herself or her husband in doing so.

Jane was in her last month of pregnancy and getting more impatient by the day. She could not move as freely as she was used to and jumping on counters was out of the question. She was constantly tired, but sheer stubbornness kept her at work. Which was helpful to solve cases, but disastrous for anybody looking at her in a way that she did not approved.

Maura was already at the crime scene when Frost and Jane arrived. The executive was found dead by his personal assistant in his office. There was no obvious course of death. The scene was secured and there was no reason to prevent Jane from coming. A uniform was sent for coffee and was distributing the orders cheerfully. Jane walked up to Maura to hear if she got them anything.

"I need to perform an autopsy first." The Medical Examiner shrugged. She will admit that she likes teasing Jane with vague cause of deaths, but in this case she was not sure. She was not even sure if the death was suspicious. The executive had many enemies, but was also in good health. He was supposed to be in New York, yet was found dead.

Jane merely nodded. Maura offered her a sip from her coffee, for which Jane quietly thanked her.

"You okay?" Maura asked concerned.

"Just feeling shitty!" Jane admitted.

Maura rubbed her shoulder. "Perhaps you should go home. Our baby is probably getting ready to be welcomed in this world and you could use all the rest you can get." She tries to persuade Jane softly.

"Angie is not due for another 3 weeks." Jane shrugged. "It will blow over."

"Jane?" Frost called. "Are you coming with me to notify the next of kin?"

"Yeah." Jane agreed and left with him.

Maura looked at them worried; it is not like Jane to be so subdued. She made a mental note to check on the detective later and force her home if need be. She signed off on the release of the body and drove back to start with the autopsy.

As Maura was busy accessing the body, Korsak came to the morgue. His eyes were the size of saucers.

"Dr. Isles, Frost just had to take Jane to the hospital." He said.

Maur frown: "Why? Did she hurt herself? Is she okay?"

"Frost said that she experienced some intense pain. He thinks – "

Maura did not need to hear more.

"Gosh darn it! I need to go to the hospital. Shit! I also need to do this fucking autopsy. Sergeant Korsak, did Detective Frost perhaps tell you how far the contractions are? But it could be something else. Perhaps I should first call the hospital." Maura went into panic mode. She was torn between her job and her friend, suffering to determine what should be the higher priority at the moment. If Jane is in labour, it could still take hours in which there will be nothing for Maura to do than wait. However, there is no way that she will be able to concentrate on the autopsy now, even if the entire homicide team was standing on their heads.

"Go!" Korsak nudge her.

"What about him?" Maura asked uncertain.

"He is already dead, Doc, he can wait. Or somebody else can do the autopsy." Korsak said gently.

Maura discarded her gloves, already heading to the change room. "What about Detective Stevens?" she asks.

"Frankie is looking for him. Tell Jane that we can't wait to meet the new Rizzoli."

At the hospital, Maura is taken directly to Jane's room. The attending doctor is confident that it is the start of labour. The detective is shamefacedly hopping through the channels. She is embarrassed that Frost and herself panicked and rushed to the hospital at the very first cramp. She welcomed Maura sheepishly.

"You finished the autopsy already?" She asks, glad to have something constructive to concentrate on.

"I was on my way to start when Korsak called me." Maura grinned.

"Well, apparently this could take hours still. Perhaps you can do the autopsy and then come back." Jane offered.

"Or he can wait. It is not like he has other engagements to fulfil."

Jane chuckled at the joke and Maura does her own examination to satisfy her concerns. Jane did go into labour, but there is nothing to worry about. She has barely started to dilate. Between her and Frost's panic (probably accompanied with a lot of intimidation techniques and perhaps a thread or two) the attending doctor probably admitted her to soon. However Maura was glad that Jane was safely in hospital. The Medical Examiner had nightmares of delivering the baby on one of the autopsy tables. Beautiful contrast, but that would be too weird. Even for Maura Isles.

She changed into shrubs and found Angela with Jane on her return. The women was happily keeping each other company, updating Frankie, Tommy, Frost, Korsak and even Frank senior regularly. When Jane's contractions were 10 minutes apart, Maura phoned Frankie. There doesn't seem to be any complications and the Plan A was put into effect. Maura would assist Jane bringing the baby in the world. However, if Stevens wanted to see his baby girl entering the world, it is time that he gets to the hospital.

That was not as easy as it should have been. Stevens was on a stake out and has turned his phone off. Frankie has left messages with dispatch, his boss, his co workers, on his desk, phone and at his house. There was nothing more that he could do.

Maura felt the anger rising in her, but she tried to see reason. It may be dangerous for Stevens to keep his phone on and Jane was still 3 weeks from her due date. She has been with Jane in the hospital for more than 10 hours and there was not much she could do for the brunette in that time.

Maura contemplated her options. She doubted that Stevens will be in time for the birth. She can let Angela be supporting Jane through it, while she delivers the baby. Alternatively she could get the gynaecologist and then stand in for Stevens. Jane however wanted Maura to deliver the baby from the start and Maura did not want to back off now. It will have to be Angela then. Jane has not asked for Stevens yet nor threatened to kick Angela from the room. That may change as the contractions become more frequent.

Maura went back into the room and sat down next to Jane.

"Jane, we cannot find Dan yet. It will be you, me and Angela. Is it okay?"

Jane gasped as another contraction hit her. Maura hold onto her hand, whispering words of comfort. Jane fell back against the bed and Angela swept the sweat from her face. She nodded quietly.

Maura looked at Angela, silently asking her consent. Angela forced her lips together, clearly not happy with her son in law. If he doesn't want to welcome his daughter in this world, Angela is more than happy to take his place.

It was after midnight when Jane was dilated enough to start the birthing process. Maura gently coax her through the process. Angela provided as much comfort as she could. Jane really tried to control her swears and insults. After all, these women had nothing to do with the condition she found herself in.

Jane had decided to do the birth as naturally as possible. She was able to survive Hoyt and Dominic. Surely she can survive Angie. Unfortunately when Jane discovered it hurt a lot more than anticipated, it was too late for drugs. She tried her breathing exercises, but did not find them very helpful. She crudely explained this to Angela when the older Rizzoli tried to show Jane how to breathe.

"Okay, Jane!" Maura said as she lightly squeezed Jane's legs. "I need you to start pushing with the next contraction. Let's bring our baby home."

Jane growled in pain with the contraction, but tried to follow Maura's orders. It took a few pushes before the head was crowned.

"Jane, honey, just one more hard push!" Maura encouraged.

Jane complied and Maura stood with the baby in her hands. She could not help the tears that were running down her cheeks. While she quickly examined the screaming baby, Maura vowed that she will always be there to love and protect the baby. She would do whatever it takes.

She handed Jane the baby and kissed her forehead. "You have done great, Jane. We have a gorgeous, beautiful, healthy little girl. Congratulations."

Angela was in awe with her new granddaughter. After Jane and the baby were cleaned up, she went to inform the guys about the new family member. Maura stayed with the exhausted Jane. She has ordered a crib for the baby and promised the new mother that she will keep an eye on Angie while Jane rest.

Maura studies the red face intently. As far as Maura was concerned she was a splitting image of her proud mother. Her head even support a bush of soft hair already. Maura picked her up from the crib, unbuttoning the top of her shirt and rested the baby against her chest. She softly started to talk to the newborn.

"Hi, Sweetie. I hope that I am your godmother. If not, well, you will see so much of me, you will assume that I am your mother in any case. Welcome in this crazy world. You are just like your Mama, and I know that you will be just as impatient, stubborn, loyal and passionate as she is. You can be really proud of her; she will be the best Mama ever."

After a while, with Angie still on her chest, Maura fell into a light sleep as well. Both ladies awake when the baby starts whimpering. Maura hands Jane the baby with a soft smile.

"Guess she is hungry." Jane smirk, helping Angie to latch on to her breast as the nurse explained. If Maura did not experience Jane with TJ before, she would have been amazed on how comfortable and gentle the detective is with the baby. The tenderness from the normally rough and crude woman brings tears to Maura's eyes.

"Shouldn't you be going home, Maur?" Jane asked concerned.

"Don't you want me here?" Maura asks slightly offended.

"No!" Jane chuckle a bit. "I just think you have to be tired."

"I am a bit." Maura admits. "But I rather stay with you for now."

Angela of course had to stop at the hospital on her way to the cafe. She found Maura alone with the baby in the room. Angela immediately came for the baby and Maura handed the precious cargo over with a smile.

"Jane went to the restroom." She explained Jane's presence.

"Still no Dan?" Angela asked softly.

Maura shook her head. However, Jane returned from the bathroom and neither woman wanted to address the big elephant in the room in her presence.

But the elephant decided that it is time to make his appearance. Dan Stevens casually strolled into the room, looking well rested and fresh. He came to Jane's bed and quickly kissed her.

"Oh no, Sugar! Did I miss it?" he said, but it was clear that he was not really bothered.

"Where were you?" Angela asked angrily.

Dan glared at her, but then addressed Jane in his response. "Well, Sugar, you know how it is with stake outs. I was totally exhausted when I was relieved. I went straight home and to bed. I only got the messages this morning. Besides, with Monica it took more than 48 hours before she was born. You know how much can be done in 48 hours that could make the difference in solving a case." Dan was using his lazy smile Jane was crazy about.

Jane gave a sad smile, ready to forgive him anything. She loved the fact that he was so passionate about his work. Maura just glared at him. She would pay to give him a piece of her mind now, but she does not want to upset Jane.

Stevens reach for the baby in Angela's arms. "Is this my little Bianca?" he asks in best pretend-to-be-excited-voice.

Maura sees Angela's face fall. Jane has yet to announce the name, but it is clear that Angela has put her heart on it. Yesterday Jane was still referring to the baby as Angie. Maura wanted to correct it, but she was uncertain how Jane will feel about it.

Jane's mind however was made up. "Baby, we have settled on the name months ago." She stated firmly. "And the name I have chosen was not Bianca."

"What is her name, Sweety?" Angela asked breathlessly.

Jane gives Dan one of her potent Rizzoli glares. "Dan?"

Maura can see the flames in his eyes. She gives him another glare for good measure and he relents: "I am only teasing, Angela. Her name is Angela Maura Stevens."

This is news to Maura as Jane never said anything about a middle name.

"After the two most important ladies in our lives." Jane smiles, showing off her dimples.

"I need to get going." Dan stared at his watch meaningfully.

"No need detective." Maura stopped him. "You are entitled to a few days leave after the birth of your child. Jane would be released this morning and then you can take her home."

Maura does not really leave any room for argument. She kisses Jane's cheek and turn to Stevens to kiss him on the cheek as well.

"Start acting like a proud daddy!" she hisses in his ear and then leave with Angela.


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Things are about to get intense. _

Maura never really considered what the impact of the baby would be on her life. She pictured Jane and herself doing the same old thing, just with a baby between them. It was of course not how it worked. It was the baby first, all Angie's needs second and then whatever they wanted to do. It was okay, no, it was great.

As Jane was on maternity leave, Maura would often swing by mornings on her way to the office. Since it was en route, she would stop by after work as well. She wanted to help out with the baby. She enjoyed sharing bath times with Jane and did not mind a dirty diaper at all. She made Angie's health her responsibility, even if she was panicking just as hard as Jane was the first time the baby had a sign of a fever. Soon Maura found herself looking up every excuse to be with Jane and Angie.

"You know, the apartment next door is open." Jane said sarcastically as Maura dropped in on her way back from a crime scene.

"It is?" Maura exclaimed her face lighting up with the possibilities.

Jane rolled her eyes, she forgotten how wasted sarcasm was on the good doctor. "Gee, Maura, I was joking!" she huffed.

"Oh!" Maura gasped and then the implication of Jane's sarcasm hit her. "Oh! You don't want me to visit Angie?" she asked hurt.

"No, No, No, No!" Jane said desperately, she never intended to hurt Maura. "You are always welcome. We love you coming here. Just sometimes, maybe we would like to come visit you? You know, maybe leave the apartment every once in a while?"

Maura thought about it a bit. "You will come and visit me?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course." Jane shrugged.

Maura clapped her hands excitedly. "I need to get our baby a crip and –"

Jane interrupted with a laugh. "Hold your horses. Ma has everything Angie might need and she does not really need much when we come over."

Before Angie's birth, Angela volunteered that Jane can drop Angie off if she gets a call out at night.

Maura stared regrettably at her watch. "I need to go. Can I come over tonight?" she asked unsure.

"Of course."

When Maura arrived the evening, Jane was waiting in her work out clothes.

"Maur, would you mind to watch Angie while I hit the gym?" Jane asked.

"Not at all." Maura grinned.

"Cool! I have made her a bottle and she is sleeping at the moment. I will be back before it is time for her bath."

Maura closed the door behind her. She went to the nursery and kissed the baby's cheek as she normally greeted her. She then sat in the rocking chair, picking up the book that Jane was apparently reading. Maura never considered Jane an avid reader, although there was not much time for reading with her job. She quickly became engrossed with the novel, barely nodding when Jane returned and announced that she is going to take a shower. Maura marked her page in Jane's book and stood to wake the baby.

This became their routine in the afternoons. When Maura arrived, Jane would leave for the gym. On the days that Maura was late, she would bath Angie while they awaited Jane's returned. After Angie's birth, Maura hardly ever saw Stevens. Sometimes she would see him leaving in the mornings, but she always left before he got home at nights. She knew that Jane slept in the nursery as to not disturb him in the evening.

Maura was barely in time for Angie's bath. There was an urgent autopsy and she nearly called Jane to let her know that she was not going to make it. But Angie's time was not negotiable. Maura finished as soon as she could and rushed over. Jane answered the door as she was burping Angie.

"I didn't think you are going to make it." She greeted Maura.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Maura smiled and took the baby. "Go on!"

"I don't know!" Jane hesitated, "It is a bit late."

"Not that late, you can still have your work out."

Jane hesitated a bit more, but then picked up her bag and left. Maura took the baby to the nursery. Jane has already prepared her bath and Maura undressed the baby. Angie always fought her bath until she was in the water. Then she fought when the bath was concluded. Maura considered this very typical; of course Jane's daughter would enjoy a good fight.

She talked to the baby while she bathed her. As she was drying Angie, she tried to coax her to stop crying. She laid Angie on a blanket to rub the baby lotion on her body and then lightly coated her with baby powder. Both Jane and Maura loved the smell of the powder that Angela insisted they use. Then Maura put her diaper on and finished dressing the baby.

"There you go, Sweetheart!" Maura said as she picked up Angie. "Aren't you a pretty girl?" Angie gave her something resembling a smile. Maura walked with her to the living room. To her surprise Stevens was watching television.

"Hi!" Maura greeted feeling slightly guilty. She did not even know that he arrived. "Er . . . Jane went to the gym." She offered.

Stevens did not even bother to look at her. "About time she does something about her weight."

Maura gasped. Yes, Jane did gain some weight during the pregnancy, but any normal person will still consider her to be skinny.

"It is expected that a woman gain some weight during pregnan-" she started to explain.

"I don't really fucking care." Stevens shouted. "I want to watch the game in peace."

Maura was standing a bit lost in the kitchen. She did not want to stay with Stevens, yet she did not want to leave the baby with him. As she decided to take Angie with her, Jane returned.

"Hi, Baby!" she heard her greet her husband with a quick kiss. "Maura still here?"

"Your wife is in the kitchen." Stevens answered.

"You are being silly!" Jane playfully reprimanded and went to kitchen.

Maura had enough; she gave Jane the baby and left immediately. She was furious. That bastard! Maura's parents travelled often, but there were times when they were at home. Her father also worked long hours: between classes, student consultations and grading he still needed to do research. Yet, she clearly remembers him always seeking her mother on his returned. After kissing her, he would look for his daughter to hug her. And her father was not a very affectionate man.

Stevens never came to look for Jane, he never called out that he was home. He did not even try to take Angie after her bath. He just watched TV. Then he swore at her! Nobody treats Maura with that much disrespect and get away with it.

The next morning she did not go over to Jane. She just didn't feel comfortable doing that anymore. Stevens looked at her last night like something that the cat dragged in. Not that the Stevens had cats, but still. Maura was in a bad mood, she really missed her visit with Angie. She was angry with Jane as well for allowing this to happen. However, she felt horrible for abandoning the baby. It was not like her father gives a damn, now Maura let her personal feelings get in between her and her heart daughter. She reached for her cell phone, thinking how she is going to express her feelings to Jane.

However, Jane cheerfully walked into her office at that moment.

"We missed you this morning and we decided to come and say hi!" she cooed as she took Angie from her chair.

Maura was conflicted. How could Jane be so happy while she wanted to strangle to brunette. But when she saw Angie looking at her, her heart melted. She scooped the baby and kissed her cheeks.

"Hello, baby girl. Did you miss me as much as I have missed you?"

Jane looked with a contented smile at her best friend and baby.

"I am sorry for Dan's behaviour last night." She said softly when Maura stopped cooing for a second.

Maura glared at her, she was still mad.

"Is that why you did not come this morning?" Jane asked quietly.

"I don't feel welcome in your home, Jane." Maura stated.

"Maura, you will always be welcome with us."

"Didn't feel like that last night." Maura said coldly.

Jane sighed, pinching her nose. "You are judging him too harshly. Angie makes Dan miss Monica, his other daughter. It makes him sad."

Maura just stared at Jane incredulously. "Did he tell you that?"

"I know!" Jane said with a sickening smile. "I think I must arrange for her to come and visit us. Then you will see – Dan will be a different person."

Maura could hit Jane's head to the wall right this moment. Fortunately she had Angie to keep her hands occupied. Her phone rang and she reluctantly returned the baby. It was a call out.

"3 more weeks and I am with you on this." Jane said, half looking forward to her return and half dreading it.

"Time flies." Maura grumbled.

"Will we see you tonight?" Jane asked hopefully.

Maura wanted to refuse. She would prefer it if Jane rather came over to her place. But the nights were chilly and it will not be good for Angie.

"Fine!" she said annoyed.

There was no annoyance when she greeted the baby. "Bye Angie. Be good."

Maura should have known that the likelihood to see Stevens again is slim. Heaven forbids what would happen to the Special Victim Unit if he were to miss one second. How did they ever cope before he joined them?

Despite a gruelling crime scene, Maura was in a much better mood when she got to Jane later. Jane was not changed for the gym. "I am thinking perhaps we could watch a movie and maybe have dinner together?" Jane asked, obviously trying to make up. Maura felt shame for the detective. Jane should not try to compensate for her husband. She should not have that need.

Maura forced a smile to her face: "Sure. I am going to sit with Angie a bit."

In the nursery Maura talked to the baby a bit. She shared details about her day and apologized for her absence this morning. Maura would like to tell Angie about Stevens, yet she did not want to involve the baby in her fight. Maura knew how it feels to have a father that you were ashamed off and when people kept rubbing it in.

Like always she sat down on the rocking chair, smiling slightly at the two books lying in easy reach. Apparently Jane finished the first one. Maura quickly scanned the synopsis of the new book, before picking up the first one. She found her bookmark and continued reading.

The next three weeks flew by. Jane often stopped by station for lunch and even spent a full Saturday with Maura. She has arranged a visit from Monica with her mother. Stevens transferred from Pennsylvania and the girl's mother agreed that she could fly in for one weekend. Soon Jane was back on the job. Maura would often pick Angie up from day care and took her home with her. Jane got her after gym and would take her home for her bath. Angie slept over once when Jane had to work late. Maura thoroughly loved this little girl and her heart was overflowing that Jane trusted her daughter to her.

Maura had not seen Jane at all that day. As she was about to leave to pick Angie up, Jane came to the morgue.

"I will get Angie today, Maur." She said and Maura could not judge her mood. "We need to go to the airport to get Monica."

"What's wrong, Jane?" Maura asked aggressively.

"Nothing!" Jane mumbled.

"Don't talk shit!" Maura got upset. "You are not yourself. You are wearing a turtleneck. I did not even know that you have turtlenecks."

"Maura!" Jane sighed, clearly trying to hide something.

"Jane!" Maura said mockingly.

"I don't have time for this." Jane huffed and turned around. But Maura pulled her back and at the same time she pushed the neck of the turtleneck down. She was greeted with angry finger marks. She gently cupped Jane's cheek and to her shock Jane winced slightly.

"Did Dan assault you?" Maura demanded, looking Jane straight in the eye.

"He looks worse." Jane tried to reason.

"Jane – you promised me that you will kick him out when you know it was a mistake. You should know this by now." Maura was stern, even if Stevens looked worse, she does not want to Angie to grow up in a house with domestic violence.

Jane breathed deeply: "I never gave up on anything before."

Maura firmly took hold of Jane's shoulders. "This is different, Jane Clementine Rizzoli. Do you really want to physically defend yourself against your own husband? What if he hurt our baby?"

"I will kill him if he ever attempts the hurt Angie." Jane declared determinedly.

"Great!" Maura sneered. "What would happen to Angie with a dead father and a mother in jail?"

Jane looked at her seriously: "Then our" she pointed between Maura and herself "baby's other mother will take care of her."

Maura wanted to cry. She turned around, trying to fight her emotions.

"Don't talk like that!" she reproached Jane.

"It is a possibility, Maura. I can get killed any day on the job. I can get killed crossing the street. Anything could happen. I will die in peace if you will take Angie in."

"You should not be killed by your husband." Maura yelled.

"That would not happen." Jane snapped.

"Jane, please. Go get you things and come stay with me. For Angie." Maura pleaded.

"I can't Maura. I need to pick Angie up and get Monica from the airport. We will be fine." Jane turned around and walked out of the office briskly.

Maura called after her, but Jane ignored it. Maura was filled with dread. Not even when she saw a bust up Stevens did the dread leave her.


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: Things are about to get intense. No really intense. _

Maura did not sleep a wink that evening. She was tossing and turning for hours before she gave it up and made herself some coffee. As day was breaking she went for a jog, hoping that it will ease her mind and help her to calm down. As her feet hit the road, she replayed the conversation with Jane the previous day. She thought of all the previous conversations that they had about Stevens, the number of times Jane had waited for him in vain and every time Maura tried to get Jane to see Stevens for the idiot he is. She feared for her friend, yet her friend was the only one that could do something about the situation. Jane did not want to do anything and there was nothing Maura could do about it. Maura was really mad with Jane.

She got home after a long run and jumped in the shower. She normally would head over to Jane if she was free for the day, but she did not really want to intrude with Monica there. Though Maura did not see Angie last night and she missed the little girl. After much contemplation she decided to pop in for a quick visit; one that she instantly regretted on arrival.

Stevens was at home and there was a grim atmosphere in the house. Angie must have felt it, because she was crying loudly. Monica was cowering on a seat at the counter and Jane, still in her pyjamas, was desperately trying to calm the baby.

"Can you just get her to shut up?!" Stevens shouted angrily.

"I am fucking trying!" Jane shouted back. She noticed Maura at the door and looked guilty.

Stevens turned around and also so the Medical Examiner. He pushed passed her and walked out of the door, taking a large part of the atmosphere with him. Jane rocked Angie a few more minutes before she calmed. She silently handed her to Maura.

"Would you like some pancakes, Sweetie?" she asked the young girl. Monica silently nodded and Jane popped some of Angela's bunny pancakes into the microwave. She served the girl pancakes with marble syrup and a scoop of ice cream.

"I am just going put Angie in her bed." She said as she gently squeezed the girl's shoulder and followed Maura out of the room.

"I take it things are not going as planned?" Maura offered harshly.

"Brilliant deduction, Dr. Isles." Jane snorted. "Monica was screaming in the middle of the night and Dan could not calm her. She sort of relaxed when I sat with her, but then Angie wanted attention. When Monica woke up this morning, she cried that she wanted to go home. Dan was pissed and shouted at her, and then Angie started crying." Jane impatiently wiped the tears that escaped from her face.

Maura wanted to comfort her, but then decided to try and force Jane out of this situation. Sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind.

"Jane, you created this situation, you deal with it."

Jane looked at Maura shocked and then went back to the kitchen. Maura stayed with Angie a bit, contemplating how to stop this insanity. After 37 minutes she heard the juvenile laugh from the kitchen. At least Jane got the 9 year old to feel happy even if it only was for a moment. Maura joined them in the kitchen, where they were happily engaged in a game of thumb war. Maura poured herself a cup of coffee and watch the game a while. The girl was clearly more at ease with Jane – a woman she met the previous day – than with her father. Jane was always quick to earn the trust of strangers, but not even Jane could generally gain more trust from a child than the child had for the parent.

Maura put her cup down: "I need to get going."

"Okay, let me walk you out." Jane ruffled the girl's hair and stood up.

"You can leave with me." Maura whispered, not wanting the girl to hear.

"What about her?" Jane replied, rolling her head in Monica's direction.

"She can come too."

They looked at each other for a few minutes.

"Don't worry so much!" Jane said as she reached out to hug Maura.

Maura evaded the hug. "Not until you have come to your senses, Jane. Should I take Angie with me?" she asked irritated.

Jane shook her head miserably. "No, Monica need to bond with her sister."

"See you tomorrow then." Maura walked away without looking back.

She spent the rest of the day considering her options. She wished she could just dragged Jane by her hair away from Stevens. Jane's argument of not being to be able to raise Angie on her own, does not really carries much weight. Stevens had shown multiple times that parenthood does not really interest him. Maura has stepped up and she will continue to do so if needed. So will the Rizzoli's as they have done after TJ was born.

Maura thought about informing the Rizzoli's, Frost and Korsak about Dan hitting and strangling Jane. They did vow before the wedding that there will be trouble if he ever hurt Jane. The evidence has shown that Jane is hurt. Therefore Stevens had it coming. Maura did not want to humiliate Jane anymore than she already was. Telling her family what is happening could be a bargaining tool when Maura talks to Jane again. On Monday. Maura had made up her mind. She knows that Jane is regretting her marriage to Stevens, Jane knows it is a mistake to stay with him. On Monday she will force Jane to acknowledge this and to leave Stevens. Maura is not beyond kidnapping her best friend and daughter for their own good. She was Paddy Doyle's daughter after all.

It was a wasted Saturday for Maura. She didn't get to her laundry and the shopping remained undone. She could not concentrate on the work she brought home and nothing on television could hold her attention. She lay on her bed and actually managed to fall asleep.

Maura jerked awake when her phone started vibrating. She was not on call but answer it nonetheless: "Dr. Isles!"

"Maura!" It was Frost. Maura was immediately alarmed as Frost never, ever called her by her first name. "Come to Jane's place right now. The shit really hit the fan this time."

He put the phone down before Maura even had the time to respond. It did not occur to her to mind. She got a pair of jeans, grabbed a sweater and shoes and ran to her car. For the first time ever she drove with no regards to the traffic laws. She and Frankie arrived at the same time. Korsak was two minutes behind her and Frost was already waiting. It was 01:43 on a Sunday morning.

"Neighbours phoned in multiple gun shots from their apartment." Frankie informed them.

"Fuck!" Korsak summed up everybody's feelings.

"What happened?" Maura wanted to know.

"I don't know. The patrol who responded to the call is a buddy from the academy." Frankie answered.

"He hit her." Maura answered. "He fucking hit her."

Maura was not somebody who naturally resorted to swearing, but after being friends with Jane as long as she was, she knew all the words. Strange as it sound, it did bring some relief when she was angry, stressed or in pain.

"What are we doing here?" Korsak asked. "Let's go!"

Frost spoke for the first time. "They will allow us in!"

"Let them try to stop us!" Frankie vouched.

Falling in line next to each other, they marched up to the entrance of the building. Maura and Frankie were in the centre with Frost and Korsak on the ends. They will walk the building out of the way if there was no other way. Cavanaugh saw them coming and he order the patrol men to form a wall to the entrance.

"Get out of the way!" Frankie sneered.

"I can't let you go in there!" he said crossing his arms.

"It is my fucking sister, you asshole!" Frankie growled.

"Don't forget who you are speaking to, Officer!" Cavanaugh snapped.

Korsak stepped up. "Sean, we are her partners. At least tell us what have happened?"

Sean Cavanaugh sighed and he looked like an eighty year old for a moment. There was a slight tremble to his voice when he spoke again.

"Detective Jane Rizzoli is our main suspect in the murder of her husband Detective Daniel Stevens. I can't let you in, you may compromise the investigation."

"What?" Frost blurted.

"Neighbours heard a couple of shots fired. When the patrol officer arrived, Rizzoli was not on the scene. He found the body of Stevens."

"Where is our baby?" Maura spoke up the first time.

Cavanaugh did not need any clarification on what she was referring to. Everybody at the precinct knew that the Medical Examiner took an active role in the care of the Stevens baby and often refered to the child as if she was her own.

"One of the neighbours is looking after the girls while we wait for Child Protection."

Maura was furious. "With all due respect, that is bullshit. Jane would never, under any circumstances, leave a child alone with a body. Let alone her own child. She would have taken the girls with her or she would have dropped them off with me." Maura looked at the men with her. "Let's go!"

With the men's jaws set with determination they moved forward.

"Korsak, Frost and Rizzoli – stand back now!" Cavanaugh snapped. "That is an order."

They stopped automatically and shared a quick glance. Before he could address them again Maura stop them with her hands.

"It's okay." She said calmly. "I am the Chief Medical Examiner and am not under his jurisdiction. So Sir" her voice was practically frozen. "Step out of the way. I need to go and examine the body."

"Dr. Isles, I can't let you through. You are a close friend of Jane Rizzoli and it is well known that you and Stevens did not get along. You are not objective! The FBI's medical examiner will take charge of forensics to ensure there is no conflict of interest." Cavanaugh stated firmly.

"Try to stop me!" Maura challenged.

"Dr. Isles, I will have you arrested." Cavanaugh threatened.

Maura could not be bothered and if she moved, her wingmen would go with her.

"Maura," he said gentler. "Listen to me. Korsak, Barry and Frost too. If I have to arrest you now, you will be useless to Rizzoli. Where ever she is now, she needs help. I can't allow you to be part of the investigation, but I can't stop you from helping her in any other way. Think about that."

The team in front of them could not argue with that. They may be all that Jane has.

Maura swallowed hard, she needed to be in there. She needed to see for herself what have happened and above all she had to make sure the girls are okay. Jane would never forgive her if she let CPS take Angie.

"The baby, sir."

Cavanaugh nodded to one of the patrol officers who went inside. He then took Maura's hands in his own.

"I will get her for you and then you go home with her. I will deal with CPS."

Crowe came outside with the crying baby in his arms. Being a father himself, he also packed her a bag with everything she might need for an extended stay. Maura took the baby from him, immediately cradling her to her chest and kissing her head. Korsak took the bag.

"What about Monica?" Maura asked. Jane would not leave the other child behind.

"She is part of the investigation." Crowe answered.

Maura wanted to object, but Cavanaugh spoke up. "The investigation is in a sensitive phase now and we cannot say anything more. Go home, Maura, before CPS shows. Go take care of your baby."

"Come Doc." Korsak said, putting an arm around her shoulder.

Maura let Frankie and Korsak drive her home. They needed to notify Angela on what have happened. As Maura entered her house, they went over to the guess house. She heard Angela wailing, but there was not much she could do. She needed to make sure that Angie was all right. Maura did a quick investigation and then prepared the child a bottle.

When she lay the baby down in the travelling cot, Maura could no longer hide from her conscience.

Jane was on the verge of tears yesterday morning, but Maura told her to deal with it. She did not offer any comfort what so ever.

She step back when Jane wanted to hug her. Jane never hugs and she refused her. She knew Jane needed a hug at that moment, but she wanted to punish her best friend. She just did not know that it may have been the last time.

She should have checked in with Jane last night. She knew Jane needed her badly.

She should have forced Jane to leave Stevens.

Maura threw herself diagonally over her bed and bawl like she has never done before.


	7. Chapter 7

Maura cried herself asleep. When the baby started to whimper she woke up, confused for a moment. Her eyes feel sandy and she has a dull headache. Maura picks up the baby and goes down to the kitchen to make Angie a bottle. While she is waiting for the bottle to cool down, she wonders if Angela is okay. She feels guilty for not checking on the woman when she heard the wailing, but she was just too consumed with her own guilt and fear. She takes the bottle and heads to the guesthouse. She finds Frankie sitting on the couch, with his head in his hands. He looks up startled and she can see that he has been crying.

Of course he cried. Jane was his sister, his hero and she was gone. She is facing a charge of murder, but even then Jane would not have run. Not without taking care of her child first. Maura sits down beside him. She wants to ask him if he is okay, but it is obvious that he is not. Not one of them is.

"Where is Angela?" she asks instead.

"In her room." He shrugs. "It is like a light went out in her."

"It is the shock." Maura says. "Perhaps we should get her a tranquilizer."

He rolls his shoulders. They sit together in silence while Maura feeds Angie. She burps her and hand her to Frankie to check on Angela. The older woman is awake.

"Maura!" she says startled.

"Angela."

"I . . . I can come make some breakfast." Angela offers.

Maura wants to refuse, she doubt that anybody is up for food. Yet it will do Angela good to keep busy. Angela stops abruptly on her way to the kitchen when she sees her granddaughter.

"You got her!" she says relieved. It is unclear if the comment was intended for Maura or Frankie but it does not really matter. They were together when Angie was handed over. Angela took the baby from Frankie and buried her face in the little body. After a long moment she gives the baby back to Maura. She looks more alive when she goes to Maura's kitchen to cook.

They have barely cleaned up breakfast, when there was a knock on Maura's door.

"Detective Crowe!" she answered the door surprised.

"Dr. Isles. We have a warrant to search your house." He said, having enough decency to look guilty. "This is Detective Erin Blake from Special Victims. She used to be Stevens partner. Could all the occupants please wait in the kitchen?"

"What?" Maura asked confused.

"Dr. Isles," Blake spoke up. "We need to make sure that you are not harbouring a fugitive."

"That is insane!" Frankie shouted.

Maura scowled but stand aside in any case. She considered phoning a lawyer, but then she also had nothing to hide. "Can I get my baby?" she asked irritated.

"We bring her to you." Blake said.

Maura, Angela and Frankie were shuffled to the kitchen and two patrol cops stood guard. Before Frankie could even call Korsak or Frost, Crowe brought Maura the baby. He looked uncomfortable.

"Dr. Isles, Frankie – please trust me. We have no intention to bust Jane's ass, but we need to close all gaps." He explained.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Crowe." Frankie gnarled. "We can't be help with the investigation, but Stevens' partner can?"

"You are biased." He said barely audible.

"And she is not?" Frankie countered.

"No, Frankie. Believe me, this is not such an open and shut case as it may seem." Crowe tried to reason.

Maura flew off her chair. "That is ridiculous. I want to speak to Cavanaugh."

Crowe sighed: "You can't leave until we have completed our search."

Maura was vivid but there was nothing she could do. Frankie phoned Korsak, but he was also being served a warrant. Maura was adamant to go find Cavanaugh the moment that she was free to go. However he found her first. He walked in with Crowe and Blake when the search has been completed.

"Thank you for your cooperation. You are free to go!" Cavanaugh concluded to search.

"That is? After we have been treated like common criminals in my home, you just thank us? No apology? No explanation?" Maura asked upset.

"Dr. Isles, the investigation –"

"Baloney! This stinks and I have a good mind to get my lawyer!" Maura interrupted him.

"Dr. Isles, Rizzoli and her partners has covered up for Doyle on your behalf in the past. Anyone of them would have arrested him if they got the chance. If they – you – could do it for a mobster, how much more would you do to protect her?" Cavanaugh said sternly.

"I am the Chief Medical Examiner!" Maura took flame. "Forensics does not lie, it does not alter and it does not change its mind!"

Cavanaugh sighted: "But forensics can be lost, contaminated or miss interpreted."

Maura gawked at him for a moment. "Lieutenant, if that is what you think of my integrity, then you can go ask the governor for a new Chief Medical Examiner. I resign, with immediate effect."

Angela and Frankie only stared at her. Both want to do the same thing, but unlike Maura they live on pay check to pay check.

"Let's not be hasty!" Cavanaugh tried to calm the ME.

"Sir, if I may?" Blake stepped forward and Cavanaugh nodded. "We are sorry for the inconvenience and all the classified bullshit. We promise to give you a full explanation when our investigation is completed. For now however you just will need to trust us."

Maura shook her het. "Just leave my house. Now!"

The rest of the day was rather uneventful. Maura went shopping for a proper crib and other baby necessities. Jane would have rolled her eyes at the doctor's shopping list, but Jane's and Maura's definition of necessities were always different. That evening Angie was in a rather playful mood after having her bath. Maura obliged her, until it was time for her feeding. She sat cross legged on the couch, with the baby in her left arm and the bottle in her right hand. Angie eagerly gulped at the bottle.

"Patience, Darling." Maura chuckled. "If you drink to fast, you are going to built up gas that will hurt you." She pulled the bottle back a bit and as if Angie understood her, she drank at a reduced pace. Maura liked talking to the baby when she was awake, yet there was only one thing on her mind at the moment.

"Angie, what happened to your Mama, sweetie? You were there, can't you tell Maura what took place? The idiots at the BPD don't want to tell me anything and I feel so useless. Your Mama would never leave you alone. She loved you too much. Yet she is gone!"

Angela came into Maura's lounge.

"Angela!" Maura said, a bit startled.

"Sorry, I did not want to scare you." Angela smiled slightly. "How is my sweetie doing?"

Maura smiled indulgently and put Angie to her shoulder. "She misses her Mama, but she is being a very brave girl." She cooed.

"I can take her." Angela offered.

"No need for it, Nona!" Maura answered on behalf of the baby. "I am happy with Maura."

"You don't have to do this, Honey." Angela answered. "Angie does have family who can take care of her."

Maura's still is not her normal, composed self. She wants to snap at Angela, but then bite her tongue. Angela had a terrible day. Her daughter is missing and she is the only suspect the police have. Tommy walked out when they informed him about Jane and they were still trying to locate Frank Senior. Yet Maura was not going to give her baby girl up. "We will be fine." She said with finality in her voice.

"Okay, Okay!" Angela relented.

The next morning Maura did not go into to work. She did not make an empty threat to Cavanaugh when she resigned. She had no plans to put her feet into the Police Head Quarters ever again. She explained her position to Korsak and Frost yesterday. Operations phoned her because of a body dump.

"Ask Cavanaugh to do the autopsy," was all that Maura said before she slammed the phone down. She is not the domesticated type, but for now she was content on staying home with the baby. She will take a teaching position or something later. She might even be a Medical Examiner somewhere else in future.

Frankie has informed her that Stevens would be buried on Wednesday. Maura did not believe in heaven or hell, but for a moment she wished Stevens were in hell for all eternity. Angie was sitting against the pillows of Maura's bed and the dark blond woman was sitting cross legged across the little girl.

"Do you want to go to . . . Daniel Stevens' funeral?" she asked the girl seriously.

Angie was much more interested in the toys in front of her.

"Angie Blossom, listen to me. It is important! You cannot blame me later about this. Do you want to go to your sperm donor's funeral? They say your Mama has killed him, but if that is true, she surely had very good reason. He was never a daddy for you. I wouldn't go if I was you, but alas he is still your father."

Angie only chewed on her bear's ear. Maura rolled her eyes.

"Okay, fine. We will go, but only because he gave the sperm."

Maura dressed both herself and the baby in a powder blue. She expected to see a full police honours, but Stevens had a civilian burial. Then she recalled that he did not die on duty. Her cell phone rang while she was on her way back to her car.

"Maura Isles?" she answered, putting her phone on speaker while she secured Angie in her seat.

"Dr. Isles," It was Cavanaugh. "Would it be possible to come to the station." He asked politely.

"Absolutely not." Maura's voice was freezing. "I have resigned and will never again be at your disposal." She cancelled the call and considered turning the device off. But she was scared that Jane may call when she was not available.

Korsak was waiting for her at her house. "Maura!" he greeted her, pulling her in a hug.

"Korsak!"

Korsak smiled and helped her with Angie's chair.

"Cavanaugh sent me." He admitted when they were inside.

"He can send Jane if it pleases him, but I will not go back." Maura answered, setting her keys on the table.

"The investigation was concluded and he wants to brief us on it." Korsak said softly.

This made Maura hesitate. She still wanted answers and Blake did promise a full explanation. There was not really much to think about. She went with Korsak and dropped Angie with Angela on her way to the bullpen.

Detectives Crowe, Blake, Frost and Cooper were already in the conference room with Cavanaugh and Frankie. Cavanaugh indicated that they should sit down.

"Our investigation has been completed." Cavanaugh announced. "I know you are all pissed with me, but hopefully you will understand when we are done here today. We had a job to do, even when a loyal partner, sister, friend was involved. Detective Jane Rizzoli is one damn fine detective."

Maura looked down at her hands, trying to keep the tears from showing. She was expecting a fight, but now Cavanaugh appeared to be a good friend.

"It was a very difficult investigation and was handed over to the FBI."

"Why?" Korsak asked. "You've said that the investigation was completed."

"I did, Vince, but I am still busy explaining. We know more or less what have happened on Sunday morning and it is not a pretty story. But Jane is still missing and that is more FDA jurisdiction. She is no longer a suspect in this case."

"So she did not shoot the bastard?" Frost asked.

Cavanaugh smirked. "Not quite. She did kill him, but it was justified. I need you all to brace yourself for this story, it is rather upsetting."

Maura's stomach turned, but she looked Cavanaugh straight in the eye.

"On Sunday we found the body, a crying baby and a raped girl on the scene."

The team gasped, rape is a horrible crime. The rape of a minor was something they never got used to.

"Jane was not on the scene, nor was her gun, badge or phone. Everything pointed that she had run. We were able to determine that Stevens raped his own child." Cavanaugh's voice was shaking.

"I always had my suspicions, but I could prove nothing." Blake said softly.

"Even if Jane shot him because he raped his daughter, she would still be charged with murder." Frankie frowned. He would have shot Stevens himself if he knew what the fuckshit done, but unfortunately his sister did not invite him to the party.

"We were able to determine 3 shots were fired. Ballistics confirmed that two was from Stevens and one was from Jane's gun. We had a number of her bullets in ballistics for comparison. Neighbours said they heard an argument after midnight. Stevens then threatened to kill them all. Shortly thereafter shots were fired." Crowe explained.

"So it was self defence?" Korsak asked hopefully.

"Yes." Cavanaugh answered. "Taking the witness accounts and the forensics in account, this is what has happened. Jane walked in on Stevens raping his daughter. She did not turn around and closed the door, but physically dragged him away. Jane was trying to get him out, so that she could secure the children and notify the police. He then threatened to kill all of them. He had his gun on him and he shot Jane. She scrammed to get her gun and he missed her. She got her gun and got between him and the children's room. They shot at the same time." Cavanaugh smiled a bit, despite the gravity of the situation. "Jane had a beautiful shot; she got him right between the eyes."

"Then why did she run?" Maura asked, not bothering with the tears running down her face.

"She didn't." Cavanaugh said gravely. "We found her blood on the scene. Considering the projectile of Stevens last shot, she was wounded in the head. If she was not unconscious, she would have been dead. Somebody removed her from the scene. There is no way she could have walked away on her own."

"Why?" Frost asked.

"We don't know." Cavanaugh shrugged. "That is what you have to find out."

"I thought it was the FBI's case." Korsak said.

"And that have stopped you before?" Cavanaugh asked with a raised eyebrow. He was satisfied with the look of determination in their eyes.

"I assume you are going to need a Detective Rizzoli." He smirked. While everybody was staring at him dumbfounded, he tossed Frankie a gold badge.

"Welcome to the team, Son. Dr. Isles, about your resignation?" he looked at Maura.

"It is withdrawn." She answered immediately.

_AN: I absolutely hate this chapter. It is one of those bridge chapters that are needed to go anywhere else. Sorry for you brave souls who tortured through it. _

_I know my tenses are all over the show. I do apologize for it, but I am not sure how to improve it._


	8. Chapter 8

Angela had a visitor when Maura arrived at the cafe to take Angie home.

"Maura, this is Shirley Stevens – Monica's mom." Angela introduced Maura to the woman sitting across her.

"Good afternoon." Maura greeted. She could not remember if she has seen the woman at the funeral. "I am so sorry what have happened to Monica."

Shirley Stevens was in her late twenties and had a ragged appearance. Her nails were bitten and she did not do a lot of trouble to look after herself.

"Mrs. Rizzoli told me that Dan's other daughter is currently in your custody." The woman sounded pathetic.

Maura frowned, as far as she was concerned Angie was with her for keeps. Or at least until they find Jane and she is able to take care of her again. She glared at Angela, who shrugged.

"Yes, I am taking care of her." Maura acknowledged.

"Can I speak to you for a moment?" Shirley asked.

"Sure." Maura answered and signals the woman to one of the tables. "Just give me a second."

"What's going on?" she asked Angela when the woman was out of earshot.

"I don't know!" Angela said, clearly disappointed that they were not going to talk in her presence.

Maura shrugged. "And how was our girl?" she asked with a bright smile.

"She was the perfect angel." Her grandmother announced proudly.

"Hello Angie." Maura said as she picked the girl up, kissing her cheeks. "Did you have a good time with Angela? Are you hungry?"

Angie whimpered in response. Angela passed Maura the bottle with an unreadable expression on her face. Maura frowned slightly at this, but Angela was never one to crop up things. She will speak her mind soon enough. Maura was prepared for this; she has been expecting a confrontation from Angela since Sunday. She grinned at the baby: "Let's go listen to your sperm donor's ex and then you can have a bite."

Maura sat across from the woman and give Angie her bottle. When she looked up the woman was staring at them surprised.

"How can I help you?" Maura got down to business.

"My mother discovered that Dan was molesting Monica. She basically forced me to divorce him." Shirley said quietly.

Maura scowled. She can't believe that any woman would need to be forced from a jerk who was abusing her children. Yes, Jane was not especially keen on leaving Stevens, but when she discovered he hurt her stepdaughter, she took action. If things did not turn violent, Dan Stevens would have been incarcerated.

"When his new wife –"

Maura interrupted her bluntly. "Please refer to Detective Rizzoli or Jane. And don't refer to my daughter as his child." Her eyes were blazing.

The other woman looked even more uncomfortable than she had a moment ago.

"When Det. Rizzoli phoned me, I agreed to a visit. I thought that because she was a cop herself Dan would not try anything. I was hoping that she might be able to help me to get child support from him. Something went awfully wrong." The broken voice continued.

"What does that all have to do with me?" Maura questioned, uncertain where this conversation is going.

"Dr. Isles, we are staying with my parents. Monica has to go for therapy and I flip burgers. We need Dan's pension money." Shirley sound desperate.

"Of course his – err – Det. Rizzoli's daughter is also entitled to it, but it is not a very big amount. I need all of it. If I were to give you half, I will not be able to look after Monica. So I was thinking, if I take care of both girls, maybe get some of Det. Rizzoli's pension –"

Maura has heard enough. "No!"

"Please understand." The other woman pleaded.

"You will not take Angie away from me. Take Stevens pension if it will make you happy, I don't need it and I certainly do not want it." Maura said annoyed. She did not want anything to do with the Stevens.

"What about Det. Rizzoli's pension?" Shirley asked hopefully.

"Are you kidding me?" Maura was truly shocked about the gumption of the woman. "Detective Rizzoli's mother can have it. She is close to retirement and a little extra savings will help her immensely.

"But my child was raped – "

Maura did not let her finish. "I am truly sorry about it, but this is not you opportunity for a quick buck. The police fund will see to her medical and psychological needs until she comes of age."

Shirley gaped at her.

"I can take her in if you cannot take care of her." Maura continued, "Actually, I should take her in. I don't care about the money."

"Please don't!" Shirley tried to save the situation. "It will break my mother's heart."

"It will be on your hands." Maura sneered. She did not wait for a response. She got up and left, praying that Monica's grandmother at least will take proper care of the girl.

The next day Maura took Angie back to Daycare. Now she took the responsibility of looking after Angie full time, she was not particularly happy leaving her in Daycare. Children in daycare had an increased probability to get an infection. Maura would rather have a nanny or an au pair for while she was at work. It will take time to find and appoint a suitable one.

A file of all the forensic evidence from the Stevens case was already waiting for her when she arrived. She went through every report and scrutinized every set of data. She had to admit that the medical examiner of the FBI was very thorough. They did every possible test they could on the available evidence. Maura could not add anything with that. She had to wait until more evidence was found.

She found Frost in the bullpen. The detectives went through the case file with a fine comb. It was not Crowe's average sloppy job – maybe because Cavanaugh was very closely involved with the case. They also could not find anything else. But Frost started working through the surveillance cameras in the area. There was nothing left for Maura to do than to go catch up on her duties that got backed up while she was away.

The next afternoon she got a text from Frost.

"I've got something."

Maura rushed upstairs and nearly walked Frankie out of the way. "Wow Doc!" he laughed a bit, but Maura noticed that he avoided her eyes.

It turned out that Korsak actually found the new lead. He was very proud of himself that good old fashioned police work got more than the fancy wishy washy techniques. He had found Rondo, who did not even want money when he learned what happened to Jane. Nobody touch Vanilla and got away with it. He got all his homies and rejects on the street to find anything about that night. There was an old homeless drunk searching through the cans who saw a group of men carry a wounded woman to a SUV. The SUV was black and the men were apparently smartly dressed.

Not the most reliable witness ever, but it gave Frost something to work on. On the way to the highway, a surveillance camera has picked up a SUV and further investigation has revealed the SUV had false number plates.

It was still uncertain what happened to Jane's car, but they had something. Microscopic small, but one had to start somewhere. This information was shared with the FBI.

Maura was nearly late to pick up Angie. She strapped Angie in her car and drove home.

"Angie Blossom, we are making progress in finding your Mama. I just hope that we find her in time and who ever kidnapped her did take care of her."

Angie made a little sound.

"Why did they kidnap her?" Maura asked. She really loved talking to her daughter, especially when the little girl made sounds as if she was talking back.

"I don't know my angel. But we will find out, I promise you."

"Bub bo wha." Angie answered.

"What do you want to do this weekend, Angie Blossom?" Maura asked as she turned in her driveway.

"Whap blo na."

Maura took her from her chair, tickling her lightly.

"Hmm, we can see about that. But I think tonight we have to try and feed you some pumpkin. You are almost 6 months old"

"Dus la ma."

"No young lady, none of your Mama's tricks. You need to get your veggies." Maura scolded playfully.

On Sunday Maura was surprised to find Angela in the kitchen cooking up a storm. She placed Angie in her playpen: "And now?"

"Family dinner." Angela smiled. "Do you mind?"

Maura shook her head. She was taken back that Angela would want to have family dinner when it was still uncertain what have happened to Jane, but then the family needed each other now more than ever before.

Frankie and Tommy arrived at the same time. Maura hugged Tommy, she has not seen him since before Jane's disappearance. She had a feeling that today was the day. She was nervous, but well prepared. It was only after dinner that Angela brought up the subject.

"Dr. Isles," Maura was immediately on her guard. Angela has not called her Dr. Isles for years. "We had a family meeting and we have decided that it will be best if Angie stayed with me."

"Why?" Maura asked curtly. Jane had a will, but hasn't updated it in years.

"You are a single woman with a demanding job. It will just be better –" Angela tried to explain.

"And you are not a single woman who works long hours?" Maura laughed harshly. "Jane has asked me to look after Angie if anything were to happen to her. I have promised Angie that I will always take care of her."

"We are her family!" Angela lost her temper. "You are nothing of her."

Maura stood up angrily. "Excuse me?" she said fiercely. "I am just sick and tired of you Rizzoli's dragging me in as family the one day and shovelling me out the next day. Fine! I have more family than I can handle and I don't need you. But you will not take that little girl away from me. Is that understood?"

Frankie tried to calm his mother down. "Let's not say things that we will regret later on. Maura, you will still have the same access to Angie that you always had when Jane was still here. We will never deny you access."

"The same applies here, but Angie is more used to me." Maura countered. "She has seen me every day since she was born, I always were involve in taking care of her."

"We know that and we do appreciate it." Frankie said sincerely. "But we are her family and we want to raise her with our values."

"What exactly do you mean with that?" Maura demanded.

"You are promiscuous –" Angela said angrily.

"Ma!" Tommy interrupted her shocked.

"Maura, we all adore and respect you. But you have a different set of values than we do. For example: you are an atheist and we all are rather devoted Catholics. We want her to have the same faith." Frankie explained kindly.

Maura knew Jane was preparing for Angie's baptism just before the kidnapping. Jane did want her daughter to be Catholic and it was true that Maura did not even think about taking the child to church. She forced herself to calm down as well.

"Mrs. Rizzoli, Frankie and Tommy – between all of us I am in the best position to take care of Angie. Jane has chosen me to look after her daughter if she can't. You will remain her family no matter what, but I will honour my promise."

Maura phrased the last part of her sentence carefully. The Rizzoli's know that she gets hives if she lied. Yes, Jane did ask her to look after Angie if something ever happened, but Maura was too upset at the time to promise. Yet, she also did promise Angie repeatedly that she will take care of her.

"What if Jane never comes back?" Tommy asked dreadfully. They all were informed that the chances of Jane ever coming back was rather grim.

"Then I will adopt her." Maura said softly.

"So she will be an Isles?" Angela asked with distain.

"Well, yes. It is a definite improvement from Stevens, I assure you. Angie will also enjoy the benefits that come with being an Isles. The Isles are also not to hang up with blood relations." Maura felt the anger in her rising again. She breathed deeply to calm down.

"Look, I will fight you with everything I have for Angie. She was part of me since I heard of Jane's pregnancy. I would prefer it if we are civil about it. Not one of you has ever been more than a grandmother or uncle to Angie. There is no reason that will need to change. I want you in Angie's life."

"But-" Angela interjected crying.

"No buts. I will take care of Angie: that is not negotiable."

The others were stunned. They were not used to Maura being so forceful, but then again they never tried to cross her. Maura sat down again and looked them all in the eye.

"Here is my offer. I will take care of Angie as if she was born of me. If Jane is dead, I will adopt her. I do promise to never take her away from you or prevent you from seeing her. Although she will be an Isles, I will raise her as a Rizzoli. That includes making sure that she is Catholic until she decides differently. I will have her baptised and I will take her to mass regularly. I will even become Catholic if you prefer, it is only a label after all." Maura let this settle for a while. She looked Angela straight in the eye for the proposal. "Mrs. Rizzoli, I was thinking about hiring a nanny in any case. I don't like the idea that Angie has to be in daycare while I am at work. If you want to, you can take that position. I will pay you the same as the cafe is paying you and include benefits."

There was a moment of silence. "Just think about it." Maura said softly.

"Maura," Angela said hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"What if you marry one of the boys?" Angela started scheming.

Maura rolled her eyes: "Don't go there, that will not happen."

"I . . . we need to think." Angela decided and got up.

"Of course." Maura allowed. She knew very well there was not much to think about. The cruel reality is that Angela could not afford to look after a baby on her own. She was also getting older. Maura's offer is very reasonable and very kind. Angela would take it – eventually.


	9. Chapter 9

It was frustrating! No, no! It was fucking frustrating. The homicide detective and their science colleagues put in everything they have. Considering that they had other cases as well, most of this had to happen in free time. The one and only lead were useless, every theory gave no results and every guess could not be validated. They were going no-where very slowly and it was excruciating.

In this time Maura learned that it was very difficult to balance a baby with her job. Angela accepted her offer and she was great. Maura however was caught up in the conflict between quality time and quantity time.

Of course she explained it to Angie; she did not want the baby to feel in the way.

"I promise, Angie Blossom, it is only until we find out what have happened with your Mama. Then we will make other arrangements and I will be with you more." Maura was leaning over the counter feeding the baby solid food. The door bell rang.

"Who can that be, Sweetie? Are you expecting friends?"

"Glug ga." Angie responded.

Maura giggled, quickly wiped the baby's face and went to open the door.

"Mother!" Maura exclaimed surprised.

"Darling!" Constance kissed her daughter on each cheek and reached for the baby. "And this honey bunch must be our Angie Blossom."

Maura stood aside to allow her mother entrance to her house. She only then noticed the chauffeur standing with a considerable amount of luggage.

"You are staying over?" Maura asked stunned.

Constance was soothing the baby who was not too impressed with this new grandmother. "Do you mind?"

"Of course not!" Maura smiled indulgently. And she didn't; it was just that she was rather busy at the moment. Between her child, her job and Jane's case she did not have time to entertain her mother. Fortunately Angela took care of the house as well, but Maura would prefer professional cleaners to prepare for Constance visit. Angie went from whimpering to full blown crying.

Maura reached for baby: "I am sorry, she is busy teething."

"Oh dear!" Constance cooed. "I remember when you were teething. Darling, I am sure it was terrible for you, but it was torture for us. You were normally such a happy baby, but then you were absolutely miserable."

Maura somehow manage to console Angie. "Really?"

Constance chuckled and nodded.

"Do you want to help giving her a bath?" Maura offered and Constance agreed with a big smile.

Later both women were lying on Maura's bed, with Angie falling asleep between them.

"She is gorgeous." Constance said with her hand on Angie's tummy.

Maura was relaxed, but still curious about this unexpected visit. "To what do I owe this visit, Mother?"

Constance looked Maura in the eyes. "Angela phoned me."

Maura annoyed instantly. "That woman! I thought that it was resolved." She huffed as she sat up.

"Maura," Constance sighed. "Don't be too harsh. It is her granddaughter, the only thing she has left of Jane. Of course she would like to cling to her namesake."

Maura jumped from the bed and stood aggressively before Constance. "So that what it is about? You want to talk me out of it?"

Constance laughed: "Honey, I could not talked you out of keeping a tortoise when you were 4 years old. There is no way in hell that I will be able to do it now. Besides, who am I to object? I have also adopted a friend's baby and it turned out to be one of the best decisions of my life."

Maura relaxed. She climbed back onto the bed and sat cross legged across Constance. "Mother . . ."

Constance cupped her cheek. "I am here to decorate Angie Blossom's room. I also want to talk to Angela and see if I can't set her at ease. I am here to help, Sweetheart."

Maura flung herself in her mother's arms. Constance stroked her hair: "I am so proud of you, Maura."

That was a nice mother-daughter moment, but Angie was less sentimental. Her teeth kept her and Maura up most of the night. Maura was at her wits end. She tried a few textbook methods, a few she learned from the internet and even a few of Angela's ideas. Nothing had any success worth bragging about. The next morning she had a terrible headache. Angie on the other hand acted like she slept like a baby.

"That is so unfair, my Angie Blossom!" Maura moaned as she kissed the baby good bye. As it was she was already so late. Maura was not naturally a pessimist, but she already knew that this day would not be a good one. Further evidence for a bad day is when Suzie phoned and told her there was a visitor waiting for her at the morgue. When she walked in, she knew she rather should have catch up on lost sleep.

"Agent Dean!" she scowled. She has not seen him since the day at the warehouse.

"Good morning, Dr. Isles." He greeted politely. "Do you mind to answer a few questions? I have joined the team searching for Jane."

Personally Maura would have liked to kick him out, but this was not the time to be petty. She has worked with him before and she knew that he is good at what he does. He works very hard for prestige, at anything that may get him some soda. He will go full out to find Jane and his 15 minutes of fame.

"Yes." She answered and showed him to her desk.

Dean first studied the photo of Angie on the filing cabinet. "She is really cute, she looks just like Jane." He commented.

Irritating as Maura found him, no compliment of her daughter will go unnoticed. "She is."

"Have Jane tried to contact you at all since the night of the kidnapping?"

"No."

"Do you find it strange? I understand you had an argument the last time you saw each other." Dean pushed.

"If Jane was able to contact me, she would have." Maura said upset. "For heaven's sake, I have her daughter with me. You have met Jane; you know how much family meant for her. She adored her daughter."

Dean sat down and got down to business. He compared her answers to his notes and then stood up. "I promise, Maura, I will find Jane if she was out there to find. I really do care for her."

Maura resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him. If she does not start an argument right know, she would get rid of him sooner.

"Please call if I can help with anything."

Maura acknowledge the offer with a nod and he left. Maura sighed and started going through her emails. Since Jane's disappearance, she even read her spam mail in the hope that Jane might try to reach her by that. Like always there was nothing and Maura rested her head in her hands.

"Oh, Jane!"

Then her cell phone buzzed and she was called to a scene. The cause of death was not obvious for the detectives or the medical examiner. There was a lot of forensics that needed to be processed. There was a further two more call outs the same day. Maura was swamped and did not have the luxury of fretting about anything else. She was always home to feed, bath and put Angie to bed, but that did not mean she did not go back to the morgue.

The universe has given then a break by the middle of the next week. Maura could even leave early to celebrate Angie's shiny white trophies on her mandible. Maura could not be prouder of her baby. When Maura walked into the door, Angie gave her a wide, wet baby smile. She was sitting on Constance arm and reached for Maura. Maura whirled her around in the air. The little girl laughed from deep in her tummy, clearly enjoying the moment.

"Mama Mama!" she squealed.

Maura came to a stop, hugging the baby close. "Angie Blossom, your Mama is going to be so proud of you. What a clever and loyal little girl you are. Just imagine, Mama as your first word." Maura was practically beaming from ear to ear. With the recent case load she was afraid that she might miss a lot of Angie's milestones. She was filled with gratitude that she did not miss this particular one.

Angela, who was preparing dinner, wanted to see what the commotion was about. When Maura saw her, she excitedly shared the big news.

"Nona, Angie Blossom just said her first words." She handed Angie to Angela to praise. "She said Mama. Isn't it amazing that she still remembers Jane?"

Angela had to chuckle. Even if she lived with the Medical Examiner for years, somehow Maura's literalness could just bowl her over. She did not for one second presumed that the baby would be happy as long as somebody was close by to change the diapers and feed her. In Maura's mind Jane was Mama and that was it.

"Maura, honey," Angela said cheerfully, "Angie called you Mama. You have replaced Jane as her primary caregiver months ago."

This staggered Maura. She never saw herself as Jane's replacement. She was more a co-parent and never had any intension to work Jane out. She bit her lip, thinking how she could fix this mess she has caused. Angela saw this conflict in her eyes and took pity. Despite the harsh words a few weeks back, she did care deeply for Maura. Angela kissed the girl's head and handed her back to Maura: "Go show Mommy your new room."

Tears sprang to Maura's eyes. This was the first indication that Angela accepted the new situation. Angela had made peace that her only granddaughter will be raised as an Isles. To give her daughter a moment to recover, Constance chimed in: "Yes, mommy. Nana Connie and I have worked very hard to finish the room."

Maura was grateful for the efforts of her mother. Although she had many baby things in her house, she did not have a specific room set up for the baby. She always wanted to decorate a room for Angie, but there just never was time. In the mean time the baby bunked in a travel cot with Maura in her room.

The room was decorated with various cartoon characters, especially those that would appealed to a young girl. The furniture was white and the accessories were pink. Soft animals were sitting like guards on the shelves, ready to chase away any monsters or bedbugs. Like Angie's old room there was a crib and a bed for her use. Between the bed and the crib was a painting of a guardian angel, situated that she could look over her charge. The angel's face was Jane's.

"I've painted that for you after Paddy Doyle was shot." Constance said softly. "I don't think that you would mind if she keeps watch over Angie in the mean time."

Maura had no words. The tears were streaming down her face and she buried her face in her mother's head. She needed a few moments to compose herself, before she could speak. "Thank you, Mother." She whispered.

Maura broke away and looked at Angie on her hip.

"So you are moving out, my baby? Do you think Mommy snore too much?"

Constance looked at her daughter and granddaughter lovingly, before she turned serious: "Maura, I think you need to start the adoption process."

Maura held the baby protectively against her. "It feels wrong to think about it if we don't know where Jane is." She said quietly.

Constance stepped closer, placing her hands on Maura's shoulders. "I know, Darling. However, this little girl is considering you to be her mother. Jane is gone for almost 4 months. There is no way of knowing when or even if she will be found. You can't stay in limbo forever. Even if Jane walks in now, it will break your heart to return Angie."

"But it will break Jane's heart if I were to keep her." Maura cried softly.

"It probably would." Constance conceded. "You will probably have to sit down, and come to some custody agreement." Constance smirked. "It might be strange, but you two always had a strange relationship. Maura, I know it is hard, but you have told me that Jane had suffered a head injury. Jane is likely dead. You need to face that reality. The Rizzoli's had, they are even considering have a memorial service for her. Accept it and deal with reality." Constance continued softly.

In Maura there is a conflict between anger and sadness. She cannot dispute her mother and she has to admit that the older woman is right. Jane would not disappear without a word if she was alive. After a long moment Maura nodded.

"May I get you a lawyer specializing in adoptions?" Constance offered.

Hugging the baby closer, Maura agreed.


	10. Chapter 10

Angie's first birthday was coming up really soon. Jane has been gone for more than 7 months. The feverish efforts of finding Jane did slow down considerably. There was just too little to go on and too many other cases. The hope that she still was alive was long gone. Maura still scrutinized her emails and never dared to switch her phone off just in case. She also cut down on her working hours to spend more time with Angie.

Constance became a fairly regular visitor. The last time Maura saw as much of her mother she was a toddler. She enjoyed her mother's closeness with her daughter immensely. It was more than she ever would have dreamed off.

Another frequent visitor was Dean. In the beginning Maura was not comfortable with his visits at all. He just showed up one Saturday afternoon with a Teddy Bear. Maura discovered that he came by often, Angela never refusing him entrance. Angie squealed delighted when she saw Uncle Gabe and thereby prevented Maura to close the door in his face. Maura was broody during his visit but she had to admit that he was much more comfortable with the baby than her uncles were. Frankie, Tommy, Korsak and Frost will dutifully hold the baby when they were asked to, they will coo and pull funny faces, but they were not likely to really spent time with her. At least not yet. Maura was anticipating serious rivalry by the time that Angie could be taught to ride a bike.

Maura gave Angela an earful when she discovered the older woman allowed any visitor with her daughter. Maura insisted that she should approve all visitors that are not family. She was not happy with Dean seeing the baby behind her back. Angela was not happy with the reprimand, but she had to accept it as Maura was her employer.

Angie may not have a say in who gets allowed inside the door, but Maura thought a small talking to may be in order.

"Are you kidding me, Angela Maura? Gabriel Dean is not an appropriate friend. He just wants to use you to further his career. He will shoot those who protect you and then he will abandon you."

Angie listened with big eyes, not used to Mommy being so upset. Maura's heart melted and she hurriedly made amends.

Nevertheless, Angie loved Dean and he was good with her. So Maura reluctantly agreed to his visits. Dean would stretch himself out on the mat next to her. He would patiently create these fantasy stories for her and adjust them as she changed her mind. Maura would often find her alongside them – and to her horror she had to admit that she enjoyed it.

Angie could recognise and identify most of the adults in her life. She learned fast that Maura was Mommy and Mommy often entertained her with stories of Mama. She was very fond of Nona and Nana as well. Then there was Gabby, and unc Flanky, unc Tommy, unc Vinnie and unc Bally. TJ was her Tish, much to the older boy's disgust.

The birthday party was organised if it was a wedding. Maura was not discriminating at all regarding all the party entertainment she wanted to hire. Angela was baking treats for days and then Maura still wanted to have caterers, just in case. Constance was the voice of reason, often reminding the other ladies that Angie was only one year old and that she was only having a handful of guests in any case. She ensured that the party was toned down sufficiently. Angie was an Isles, not a celebrity baby.

Still the girl was spoiled rotten. Although Constance was preaching modesty to Angela and Maura, she totally forgot it herself when she was gift shopping. The guys were making sure that Angie did not drown in all the girly stuff and Dean especially flew from Washington for the party.

When everybody went home, Angela and Constance retired to their rooms. Dean's flight back was only in a few hours time. He poured them some wine while Maura bathed Angie. The girl was exhausted from the excitement and was becoming grumpy. She took her down to say good night to Gabby and then put her to bed. When she fell asleep, Maura went down again. She sat down next to Dean on the couch. He was watching baseball.

"Jane would have been happy that the Sox are doing well." Maura said as she sipped her wine.

"Have you decided about her memorial?" Dean asked quietly.

As hope diminished, the Rizzoli's often talked of having a memorial for Jane. It seemed to be inevitable that she is dead. She needed to be laid to rest for them to continue with their lives, even if there was no body.

"If we don't find her, it will be on the one year anniversary." Maura answered glumly.

Dean placed his arm around Maura. These last few months they have become rather friendly. In many ways he started filling the void that Jane has left. Not that he will ever be Jane, but it was nice to have somebody to talk to outside of the Rizzoli's and BPD.

"I really love that little girl." He said softly.

"She is a lovable girl." Maura conceded.

They talked a bit about the lack of development in Jane's case. Neither ready to throw in the towel yet. His cab arrived and he went to the airport. Maura closed the door behind him.

"Jane, perhaps you should have stuck with Gabriel. He not such a big asshole then you always made him out to be." Maura sighed. "Considering all the facts, you should have been an authority on assholes, yet you married the biggest one of all."

Jane still filled Maura with mixed emotions. She was really worried about her friend and often guilt would consume Maura. She would never forget how she pushed Jane away when Jane wanted to hug her the last day. Maura was Jane's best friend and she needed one hand to count the number of times she saw Jane in tears. Yet the last time, she drove a knife deeper into the detective's heart. Maura worried how she was ever going to explain her role to Angie. Then there were days that the ME was just so angry at Jane. Days that – if they miraculously found Jane – Maura would have hit her. All this uncertainty and hurt could have been prevented if Jane was not so stubborn and obstinate.

It was a Saturday and Maura had to catch up on some paperwork. She took Angie with her to the precinct, wanting to take the girl to the park afterwards. She threw a blanket open on the floor and placed some soft toys on it to entertain the baby. The paper work did take a few hours, but Angie could help herself to her bottle and soon she was peacefully sleeping on the blanket.

Maura squatted next to her and gently tried to wake her up to leave. Like Jane, Angie will also be in a bad mood when she woke abruptly. The little girl sleepily opened her blue eyes, the only thing she inherited from her father.

"Hi, Sweetie. Ready to go?" Maura asked sweetly.

Angie yawned and climbed on to Maura's lap. Maura silently petted the girl a few minutes, before placing her in the stroller and packing up her things. When she entered the lobby, she came face to face with Sr. Winifred.

"Dr. Isles, the morgue is no place for a baby." The nun rebuked the younger woman.

Maura tried to stay polite, not wanting to set a bad example for her child.

"Sister, we were working in my office, not the morgue." She explained politely.

"Very well then." The nun nodded her approval and then bended down to study the baby in the stroller. Maura was immediately defensive, Jane never liked the nun and Maura will not allow her to bully a baby.

Sr. Winifred tucked one of Angie's dark curls behind her ear. When she looked up to Maura, there were tears in her eyes. "She looks just like her mother. Jane Rizzoli was always a good person. You are doing a noble thing, Dr. Isles."

Before Maura could respond the middle aged woman left the lobby. Maura shook her head. She wondered what Jane would have said about the sudden change of heart.

Angie loved feeding the ducks in the park, on condition that they do not come too close to her. She would eagerly throw bread crumps or seeds at them, the pudgy hand always ready to accept more to feed them. When they were done, let her play in the play area. She was fearless; always will to try something new. She always wanted to go higher and faster. Maura always had to keep a close eye on her, as she would try to jump from time to time.

Frankie was visiting Angela when they arrived home. Angie squirmed to get down to run to him.

"Unc Flankie, fly!" she squealed.

"Please Uncle Frankie." Maura corrected her.

"Pleeeeeeaaaaaassssse!" Angie tilted her head, looking at Frankie with expectation. Who could resist. He raised her above his head and let her "fly" with her arms outstretched.

"Okay, that is enough." Maura laughed. "It is time for Angie Blossom's nap."

"Uh, uhhhh!" the girl objected.

"Angela Maura." Maura said sternly. This made Angie pout, but she willing let her mother take her to her room for the mandatory nap.

It is two weeks and 4 nights before the anniversary of Jane's disappearance when loud banging woke Maura up. She glanced at her cell phone, but there is no text or missed call. She nervously got up, grasping the panic button in her left hand. Knocking at 02:12 without any forewarning will put dread into any sensible person. Maura switched on the porch light. After seeing a thriller with Jane where someone was shot in the eye while using the peep hole, Maura could not move her to use it.

"Who is it?" she asked instead.

"Maura, it is me. Gabriel Dean." Dean answered from outside.

Maura unlocked the door with a frown.

"Come, you have to come immediately." He urgently said, trying to pull her through the door.

"Gabriel, calm down a second." Maura resisted. "I am in my robe and besides, I don't do late night call outs anymore."

"They found the Jeep!"

Maura did not need anything more: "Give me two minutes."

She ran upstairs, already busy undressing. While she was pulling close on, she phoned Angela, who still slept in the guesthouse.

"Angela, I need you to keep an eye on Angie." She said urgently. As she pulled sneakers on, she moved the baby monitor to the guestroom, quickly kissed her baby girl goodbye and rushed downstairs as Angela came in.

"Maura, what is going on?" she yawned.

"I got to go, Angela. I explained everything later."

Maura got into Dean's car and he sped away.

"Why didn't you phone me? I could have met you there." She asked, confused of why he personally came to pick her up.

"Battery dead."

"May I call Korsak?"

"Please do!" Dean answered as he tried to get there as soon as possible.

Maura phoned Korsak, who promised to notify Frankie and Frost. Dean explained to Maura that some fishermen have found the Jeep in a river upstate. They notified the state police, who responded to the BOLO that was put out before. Dean was in the Boston Field office at the time and the notification was switched through to him.

"Jane was kidnapped with a different SUV. This probably will mean nothing." It was a break, but Maura did not want to make it more than it was. "Do you have any information from the agents on scene?"

Dean gave Maura a quick glance: "We are the responding agents?"

"What?" Maura blurted out. She knew the FBI doesn't share information, unless they keep all the cards.

"Jane hated bureaucratic bullshit." Dean shrugged. "And like you have said, this could be insignificant."

Maura grinned – an insignificant piece of information is nothing to look down on if that is the only piece of information.

They reached the location that was taped off by the state police. Dean flashed his badge.

"Did you look around?" Dean asked nonchalantly.

"Just a quick peek." The one officer responded. "There appears to be a body behind the steering wheel, but it is in a bad state of decomp."

Maura and Dean looked at each other.

"Were you the first responder?" Dean asked.

"Yes, sir!"

"Okay, we are going to have a look. Dr. Isles here is the Chief Medical Examiner of the Common Wealth of Massachusetts. Please let Detectives Korsak, Frost and Rizzoli through on arrival."

"Yes, sir!"

Although Maura and Dean was barely on the other side of the barricade when Korsak and Frankie arrived.

"Wait for us!" Frankie called as he run up.

"Frost is on standby at the precinct." Korsak informed them. "He can start running any interference we may need."

Dean nodded. "There is a body in the car. This is not the vehicle that Jane was kidnapped in, but we don't know anything for certain. It might be better if you hang back, Frankie."

"Why?" Frankie wanted to know aggressively.

"Jane is your sister." Dean said gently.

"So? She is Maura's sister as well."

Dean and Korsak shared a look.

"I am not staying here!" Maura proclaimed like she could read their minds. "I am the Medical Examiner."

"Fine!" Korsak said, his hands raised in defeat. "If you want months of therapy."

Maura backhanded him in the stomach, a move she often seen Jane doing. "And she was like a daughter to you."

They all chuckled, but the gravity of the situation soon removed any need to laugh. They got to the car and it was Jane's Jeep. The doors were unlocked and Dean opened the driver's door. They gave Maura room for the examination and provided light the best they could.

"In my professional opinion it is a female with severe head trauma." Maura flashed her own torch over the corpse. She took a sharp breath and moved to the passenger's side. She opened the door and surveyed the area. "Here is a black berry torch consistent with the one Jane has been using. Here is also a badge." She picked up the badge and read the number. "Victor 825." Maura looked up to the men. Their flashlights obscured their faces from her.

"Her wedding ring is consistent with Jane's wedding ring and her watch is also liked Jane's. Korsak, phone Frost to sent the coroner's van. I will be able to determine from the lab if this is a set up."

Frankie turned around and started to vomit. Tears were running down Korsak's face.

"I am so sorry!" Dean said while pulling Maura in a hug.

"Nothing is confirmed yet." Maura protested. "We need a DNA test and comparative X-rays –"

Dean cut her off. "Maura, it is Jane. We don't know what have happened, but this is Jane."

Maura tried to fight him, but he was too strong. He hold on to her as she started sobbing.


	11. Chapter 11

Maura finally calmed down by the time that the coroner's van arrived. She had her Queen of the Dead demeanour on and appeared to be unmoved by the body of her best friend. The sun was already rising as they got back to the morgue. They used the back entrance to get the body inside. Maura immediately changed into scrubs, adamant to prove her gut right for once. The whole scenario just doesn't make sense.

Cavanaugh entered the morgue just behind her.

"Dr. Isles, you can't perform the autopsy on Detective Rizzoli." He said firmly.

Maura raised her eyebrows at him and then continued to verify the tags on the body bag.

"Dr. Isles, please don't make this any harder. Phone Pike to do the autopsy." Cavanaugh tried to argue with the Medical Examiner.

Maura flung her clipboard on the table. Her eyes were raging with anger. "Pike will not touch this woman. Jane hated him." She yelled.

"Then get somebody else. Perhaps the Medical Examiner from the FBI, it is actually their case." Cavanaugh stayed calm. He knows his best chance of removing Maura from the lab is to be reasonable. She will not be moved with threats and anger.

"Jane did not like strangers to touch her body." Maura declared.

"I am afraid that she does not have much of a choice. You cannot do the autopsy." Cavanaugh insisted.

"Why not?" Maura asked offended.

"Because it will be inhumane!"

Maura felt a new wave of fury hit her body: "How dare you say that I will treat this woman with any less respect than she deserved? If this is Jane, I owe it to her to do the autopsy to maintain her dignity."

Cavanaugh sighed, wiping over his face. "That is not what I have meant, Dr. Isles. It will be cruel to allow you to do the autopsy of your best friend. There are books full of regulations to prevent that type of trauma for medical practitioners."

Maura did not have a lot of sympathy for his predicament: "I will be fine. The do not call me Queen of the Dead for nothing." She hissed.

"Dr. Isles, don't force me to carry you out of the morgue." Cavanaugh got upset as well.

"You can't do that!" Maura protested.

"I can. As an officer of the law I can take any measures necessary to protect civilians."

Maura breathed deeply, her mind scurrying to find a solution. "Please, Sean." She said with a broken voice. "I have to make sure."

"Maura, please step outside. I really don't want to restrain you."

Maura looked down at the bag in front of her. She pushed the trolley to a vacant tray and put the body in the freezer. She then left the morgue with a relieved Sean Cavanaugh. Outside she locked the morgue down, making it inaccessible for anybody else than her. Cavanaugh anticipated something like this and he called a patrol officer with lock down cables closer. After Cavanaugh secured the entrance, he turned to Maura.

"Go home, Dr. Isles. Hopefully you will be reasonable tomorrow and then we can unlock the morgue together."

That was not really what Maura had in mind, but she was left no choice. "Promise?"

Cavanaugh nodded. "We will discuss it tomorrow morning and hopefully reach a resolution. Think of alternatives in the mean time, Dr. Isles. I cannot let you do that autopsy."

"What if other bodies come in?" Maura asked as the implication of her action hit her.

"Cambridge can deal with it." Cavanaugh shrugged. "Officer Kennedy will take you home."

Maura conceded, she was really exhausted and she trusted Cavanaugh to keep his word. She did not bother to change out of the scrubs. She took all the morgue's keys, her cell phone and allowed the patrol officer to take her home.

Angela had resigned herself to Jane's death a couple of months ago. She experienced relief to know that she at least will have a body to bury. She was therefore surprisingly calm when Maura arrived.

"Are you okay?" she asked Maura.

Maura nodded absentmindedly. "Where is Angie?"

"She has just fallen asleep. Why don't you join her?"

Again Maura only nodded and went upstairs. Angie was lying in her crib, peacefully sucking her thumb. Maura kissed her temple, gently removed her thumb from her mouth and then fell onto the bed in Angie's room.

It was already in the afternoon when Maura jerked awake. She went to her room to have a shower and changed. She then went looking for Angie. Angie was with Angela and the priest who have baptised her in the lounge.

"Good Afternoon, Fr. O'Reilly." Maura greeted the elderly man politely.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Isles. I am really sorry for your loss. We are discussing the funeral arrangement for Jane. We will value your input."

Fr. O'Reilly was kind, but that did not stop Maura from getting upset. "Funeral arrangements are premature, as the body has not yet been identified. Come Angie."

The little girl scurried from Angela's lap and hurried to her mother.

"Maura!" Angela called, but Maura only picked up Angie and left through the front door. Maura went to the park close by. She sat on the bench and placed Angie on her lap facing her. That way they could have eye contact. Angie stared at her with her wide green eyes.

"Hi!" Maura said with a smile.

"Hi, Mommy." The girl answered back.

"Things are very crazy at the moment, Angie Blossom. I think that you must be so confused. Heaven knows what Nona have told you."

Angie tilted her head, listening to Maura.

"Let me tell you what have happened and then you can be the judge." Maura leaned forward, kissing Angie's brow.

"Gabby fetched me very early this morning. They have found your Mama's car. We, uncle Vinnie and uncle Frankie went to investigate the car. We then found a body in the car, with Mama's badge, phone and jewellery. They then just all assume that it must be your Mama."

Maura sweetly tapped Angie's nose, the baby still listening intently. She should feel the gravity of the situation as Angie would normally not sit so still.

"Officers of the law love jumping to conclusions. That is why they need their scientific colleagues; otherwise they will act on unsubstantiated claims. Remember that if you want to be a detective one day, always let the confirmed evidence lead you."

"Evence!" Angie said solemnly, almost as promise.

"Good girl, sweetie pie." Maura praised with a smile. "I will need to do a DNA analysis to confirm the body's identity. It just does not make sense. Your Mama was kidnapped in a dark SUV. The sperm donor has shot her and she was severely injured. We don't even know how her Jeep was removed from your old house. It just seemed very unlikely that she could be found in a different car than from what she was removed from the scene. The body shows evidence of severe head trauma. That would have been instantly fatal. It is impossible to drive to a river to die there. There just have to be more to it."

Angie leaned into Maura, resting her head just about her mother's heart. Maura stoked her curly hair.

"We will find the truth, Honey. I promise you. Just don't believe what everybody is telling you."

Maura did not get much sleep that evening. She knew Cavanaugh is right, regulations prevented her from doing autopsies on loved ones. She was still the Chief Medical Examiner and she could dictate what tests should be done on the Jane Doe's autopsy. Maura cringed at the common term for an unidentified body. Why can't it be a Jill or Sarah Doe?

She went to the precinct early the next day. In part she was trying to avoid Angela before the older woman could give Maura another one of her acceptance speeches.

"Lieutenant Cavanaugh asked that you should please come to his office when you arrive." Officer Jackson from the front desk informed her. Maura frowned slightly at this request – she was 34 minutes early for work. They reached an agreement regarding the morgue yesterday. Although, the morgue can't stay closed indefinitely and Cavanaugh was probably eager to reopen it.

Maura knocked firmly on Cavanaugh's door. To her surprise there were two other people in his office. "Good morning, Dr. Isles." Cavanaugh greeted. "This is agents Dafoe and Anderson from the CIA." Cavanaugh hinted to the man and woman in his office. "Please take a seat."

Neither agent attempted to shake Maura's hand or even greet her. Maura decided not to be bothered about it and sat down next to the male agent. The female agent had the seat at the far end.

"CIA, Lieutenant?" Maura questioned Cavanaugh. He only shrugged.

"Dr. Isles," the male agent said, "We will explain shortly, but first we need you to sign a title 18."

Maura immediately got upset. The last time she had to sign a title 18 she and Jane had a huge fight. Jane even said that she hated Maura during the fight. No-one could blame her for being wary of those wicked documents.

"I refuse to sign a Title 18!" Maura stated firmly.

"I am afraid that you don't have a choice in the matter." The female agent said.

Maura raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms.

"Dr. Isles, we cannot divulge top secret information unless a Title 18 is signed." The male agent tried again.

Cavanaugh knew his medical examiner: "Agents, can I please have a word with Dr. Isles in private?"

The agents looked at each other and then walked out of the room. They left the Title 18 on the desk. Cavanaugh sighed and came to sit next to Maura. He took her hand: "Dr. Isles, I do not like it one bit. I have been a cop for more than 30 years and this is the first time I ever crossed paths with the CIA."

"What do they want from me?" Maura huffed.

"I don't know." Cavanaugh admitted. "I only know that they don't want you to do the autopsy of the body downstairs."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I had to sign a title 18 as well for only introducing them to you. They want to remove you from the premises and then I have to break to morgue open and let Pike do the autopsy. I don't have a lot of experience with the CIA, but I know they never explain anything to mere mortals. For one or another reason they are willing to explain to you. There are other methods at their disposal to get what they want. And I ask myself why?"

Maura frown and Cavanaugh continued. "Since they have showed up last night, I have to agree with you. I don't believe for one second that is Jane in the morgue. I know that the DNA test will show that it is Jane, but that you will not be fooled. And they cannot afford to have you unconvinced."

"Why?" Maura is really confused.

Cavanaugh smirked: "The only way you are going to find out, is to sign that Title 18. I can only guess, but you will be told. It is actually a big achievement to be allowed insight to top secret CIA projects.

Maura thought about this a moment. This made more sense than a fatally injured woman driving to a secluded spot to die.

"We won't be able to discuss this ever again, but if I were you I will insist on full disclosure." Cavanaugh smiled. "Can I have the key to the morgue? I will really appreciate if we don't have to break the morgue down."

Maura smiled and handed him the key. He opened the door and the agents walked back inside.

"I want full disclosure." Maura said.

"You cannot set the terms." The woman objected.

'Bitch!' Maura thought as she stood. "In that case, I have an autopsy I need to perform on a Jane Doe downstairs.

"Full disclosure!" the man agreed. Maura smiled sweetly as she picked the pen up to sign the document.


	12. Chapter 12

Maura was sitting across from the agents in a limousine. The windows were covered with something that prevented Maura to see where they were going. She did not even see the driver of the limousine. The car just pulled up as they were leaving the station.

It was eerie and not just because of this classified-need-to-know destination. The stillness freaked Maura out. The agents did not speak to her at all since they left Cavanaugh's office. They were not even speaking to each other. They just sat next to each other, with blank faces looking straight ahead. This was not what Maura was used to. Police officers talked, bickered or gossip. When they had a witness or somebody working with them, they at least tried to make that person feel comfortable. Maura was occasionally consulted by the FBI. They always made an effort to polite small talk. The CIA really made her feel uncomfortable.

When they reached their destination, the man got out first. He held his hand to Maura to help her out of the car. Maura chose to ignore it and shifted out on her own. When she was standing in front of a light brick building, he helped out his partner. Maura frown. Jane hated to be treated differently than her male partners. Maura couldn't help to notice the woman's shoes. It was high; the type of high heels Maura would only wear on very special occasions. Not on a normal workday. No wonder she needed help to manoeuvre in and out of the limousine. Yet, as she walked in front of Maura, the ME had to admit the lady was very comfortable in those heels.

Maura was taken to a conference room. "Please sit down." The man ordered before he and the woman took guard on either side of the door. They were soon joined by an elderly man, who introduced himself as Deputy Director Langley. He smiled warmly at Maura and offered her his hand. Maura instantly liked him, and she returned his smile.

"Dr. Isles, I understand that you knew Detective Jane Rizzoli fairly well." He said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Yes, Mr. Langley. We are best friends." Maura answered.

"Her child is also living with you since her disappearance on September 24?" he asked friendly.

"That is correct."

Langley sat forward in his chair. "Dr. Isles, are you familiar with human trafficking?"

Maura nodded: "Yes, a few years ago we were working on the Cut throat case where girls were trafficked as sex slaves." Maura contained herself well on the outside, but inside she was falling apart. Traffickers do on occasion kidnap their victims and that might be an explanation of what had happened to Jane.

"I've read about that." Langley nodded. "Human trafficking is just below drug and weapon trafficking in revenue. It is however a growing business. Often trafficking syndicates would specialize in all three. However, human trafficking is often not as obvious as other forms of trafficking. Domestic housewives have been found in the master brain in some of these human trafficking cases."

"I've read about it." Maura nodded, trying to decide where this was going.

"One can find the big scale traffickers making billions from other humans, but it is often just a comfortable side income. Daniel Stevens was one of those people who made it a side income."

Even though Maura considered Stevens as pure evil, she could not help to gasped at this new information.

"We had tabs on him and Detective Rizzoli –"

"Jane would never do such a thing." Maura interrupted him.

Langley smiled. "We were hoping that we could convince Detective Rizzoli to get evidence against Stevens. She is quite well known for her intolerance with woman and child abuse. Stevens is a small fish where trafficking is concerned, but we were hoping that he could lead us higher up. He basically influenced the system that abused children were given to foster families that exploited them further. These children would then be forced into slavery, sex slavery or a combination of both. Some were even trained to be soldiers."

"That is appalling." Maura said with discuss.

"Yes, it is. It is also far more common than you will ever imagine. Like I tried to say earlier, we were keeping a close eye on Stevens and Detective Rizzoli. We were working on a plan to recruit her, without alerting Stevens. As you are well aware, Doctor, Rizzoli is not somebody who could remain stoic about information like this. We had 24 hours surveillance on the couple, including September 24. What went down were both a curse and a blessing. Our agents went in and found Rizzoli with a facial wound. Her zygoma was scattered. She was unconscious and we had to carry her from the scene."

Maura nodded, listening intently. Langley continued.

"We tried to put up a murder/suicide scenario. We did however underestimate the loyalty of her colleagues. It was destined to become a cold case, yet both the police and the FBI was reluctant to put it aside. In the mean time Rizzoli underwent various plastic surgery procedures, not only to repair her facial structure, but also to alter her appearance. It was a gamble, we were not sure that she would survive the initial injury, let alone the trauma of extensive surgery."

"I assume we would not have had this conversation if Jane did not survive." Maura asked with her eyebrows raised.

Langley smirked and then continued: "Yes, our endeavours were a success. It took months before Rizzoli recovered enough to take note what have happened to her. The lady did not take kindly to our plan. At that point she had a new appearance and everybody considered her dead. Her child has adapted well in her new home. She did not really have much of a choice than to join the agency. It helped of course that she had sympathy with our cause. Rizzoli wanted to give her family closure. It took a few months, but we found female corpse with the same build and expected injury than Rizzoli. Again, the loyalty Rizzoli had amazed us. We were expecting the FBI to close the case when the corpse was discovered, but the field agent fetched you. You were not convinced. We decided that it may cause everybody less heartache if we disclose this information to you."

Maura thought about it a few minutes. "Where is Jane Rizzoli now?"

Langley shrugged. "Preparing for her new assignment, she will be working undercover to infiltrate human trafficking circles."

"Does she know that you are meeting with me?" Maura was so close, but also very much aware that this interview can come to an abrupt end.

"She insisted on it."

"Can I see her?" Hope was slowly building in Maura.

"It depends." Langley hesitated.

"On what?"

"Rizzoli is not like our average agents: she is extroverted, come from a close knit family and have well established friendships. It is hard for her to forget about the people she loved, yet she wants to protect them as much as she can. Even at her peril. It would be cruel to subject them to her double life, which can be very dangerous. We are not talking about petty crimes here, Dr. Isles. It is therefore depended on whether you are willing to share her double life. You have a choice: we recommend that you walk away now. You have your closure, you know what have happened to Rizzoli and that she is well. Or you can meet with her today and occasionally in future. This will burden you and it could be very dangerous, especially considering there is a child involved. Rizzoli wants you to have the choice and will respect whatever your decision is. We will give you a moment to think about it."

Maura did not have to think at all. She knew Jane; she knew Jane would never put her of their daughter in harm's way. Jane will either keep them safe of rescue them.

"I want to see Jane."

Langley nodded, he expected that much. "Very well! We will give you the necessary clearance. Please remember that you cannot share anything with regards to Rizzoli to everyone. From the moment that you leave this room, you cannot mention anything about this to anyone than Rizzoli and then only when it was secure."

"I understand." Maura acknowledged.

"Agent Anderson will brief you in contact protocol and contingency plans. Nice meeting with you, Dr. Isles."

Maura stood up with him. "Good bye, Mr. Langley."

Langley and the male agent walked out, leaving Maura alone with the female agent. Apparently this was Agent Anderson. She was a striking woman, deceitful soft features, with straight blond hair. Fairly tall and blessed with breasts that any man would swoon over. Anderson took a deep breath and stood next to Maura. She stretched her hand out to Maura in invitation to take it so that they could walk hand in hand.

Maura looked at it confused. She could not understand how these agents could be hostile towards her the one moment and then expect her to take part in an intimate gesture as to take their hands. Suddenly Maura's focus on the hand sharpened. The agent noticed it and she slowly turned her hand around. Maura's initial finding was confirmed. The hand was scarred; it was penetrated by a scalpel.

"Jane!"

Maura threw herself at the blond woman so fiercely that she nearly knocked them both over. Jane hugged back tightly, sobbing just as hard as Maura was. Rizzoli and Isles were back together.

Jane led Maura to a small lounge in the building where they could talk privately in a relaxed setting. Maura got comfortable while Jane was getting them something to drink. Maura could not stop staring at her. The change was drastic. Jane was still beautiful, but her facial features were softer. Her cheekbones and chin was not as prominent anymore. Her hair was blond, straightened and formally styled. Her makeup was applied perfectly. Jane was dressed in a tailored skirt and matching blazer. Jane definitely also had breast implants and her complexion was lighter.

"You like what you see, Doc?" Jane asked amused.

"You look so different. I would never have recognized you." Maura was stunned to say the least. Even Jane's voice was different: lighter, higher in pitch. She even had a Californian accent.

"That was sort of the objective." Jane replied sarcastically. She came over with a bottle of red wine and two glasses.

"Jane, it is not even 10 o'clock yet." Maura objected in shock.

"So?" Jane smiled and thankfully it was still the same dimpled smile as always. "We are not driving."

Maura throw her head back and chuckled: despite all the changes the woman in front of her was still the same impatient, sarcastic, mischievous Jane everybody adored. She reached out for the wine to study the label. It was one of her favourites.

"You knew that I was going to accept?" Maura asked amazed.

"Of course, I know you Maura." Jane answered and poured the wine. She handed Maura a glass and sat down beside her.

"Do you still have our blood tie?" Maura asked concerned.

It was Jane's turn to laugh. She did not answer Maura, just turned her head that Maura see the Hoyt cuts for herself. Maura traced her fingers lightly over the cut and sat back satisfied.

"Jane, I have missed you so much." She said quietly.

"I missed you all as well. I even missed myself" Jane studied her hands for a moment. "How is Angie?" she asked emotionally.

"She is doing well." Maura reached for her phone to show Jane photos, but then remembered she had to book it in when they entered the building. "She looks just like you –" Maura stopped abruptly, realizing that it was no longer true. "Well, like you used to look like, but Angie has blue eyes like her sperm donor. She is such a clever girl. She is living with me and your mother takes care of her when I am at work."

Jane smiled slightly: "Did Ma give you a hard time for taking Angie?"

"You have no idea, but I insisted that you wanted me to raise her if you can't. Jane, you should really update your will." Maura scolded.

"The next time I decide to be involved in a domestic shoot out and be kidnapped, I will update my will first." Jane sneered.

The sharp response disturbed Maura. "I am sorry!" she immediately apologized.

Jane sighed and rubbed over her eyes. "No, Maura. I am the one that should apologize. That was uncalled. It . . . It just is really, really hard." Jane admitted.

Maura took her hand, squeezing it lightly. She hopes that it will convey her understanding to Jane.

"Is she . . . is she walking yet?" Jane asked bravely.

"Yes." Maura said quietly. "She is still shaky, but it is getting there."

"And talking?"

"Sort off. She is not using sentences yet, but she is using her words to express herself more and more. She has 6 teeth and they are perfect. She really is our bundle of joy."

Jane smiled sadly. Maura tilted her head. If she was in Jane's position, she would want her daughter to be doing well, but it would still break her heart she was separated from her daughter. She did not want to make Jane feel worst than she was already feeling, but Maura would always maintained that Angie was their daughter. Even if Jane could not be there, she could still be consulted.

"Jane, I have started the adoption process." Maura said quietly. "I can still stop it if you want me to. I could be listed as her foster parent or something." Maura was rambling; she was desperately trying to ease the news for Jane.

Jane pulled her hand free from Maura and buried her face in her hands. Maura could see that she is struggling. It took a long while before she gained enough self control to look Maura in the eyes.

"I guess Angie is your daughter now. Please go ahead with the adoption." Jane's voice was broken.

Maura shook her head. "She will always be our daughter, Jane. I am officially only taking the sperm donor's place. Nobody will ever take your place."

"Maura, technically I am dead." Jane cried.

"But you are not, Jane." Maura forced herself to calm down. "I think that we have to make each other a promise. I promise that I will adopt Angie, take really good care of her and raise her to the best of my abilities. She will know you Jane, I will make sure of it."

"What do I have to promise?" Jane asked glumly.

Maura smiled. "That one day you will introduce yourself to our daughter."

Jane thought about it a bit: "I promise." Jane chewed her bottom lip and then smirked. She looked at her right hand and then pretended to spit in it before offering it to Maura. Maura giggled. She looked at her own hand, spit in it and grasped Jane's hand before she could pull away.

"Eeuw!" Jane whined. "Maura, that is disgusting. Sis!"

Maura laughed still holding on to Jane's hand. "It is a very important promise." She said innocently. "Promise?"

"Promise." Jane confirmed. She took the wet wipe Maura offered and cleaned her hand, laughing as well.

"She still remembers you, you know." Maura told Jane, glad that the tension was broken.

Jane chuckled unbelievingly. "How does she remember me, Maur? That is just plain ridiculous."

"It is true. Her first word was Mama. We often talked about you." Maura defended their girl.

Jane smiled softly, like she often done when Maura said something farfetched or totally insane.

"What does she call you?"

"Mommy. It was your mother's suggestion."

Jane reached for the wine again and she smiled her most convincing smile to Maura: "Let's get absolutely drunk."

"Completely pissed." Maura agreed.


	13. Chapter 13

The ladies had a few bottles of wine, well, maybe a lot. But not even Maura was counting. They were hurting, the situation was awkward and the wine was right there. Who knows what the right protocol is for when your best friend (your sister) who was presumed dead was actually alive and kicking.

Maura did learn a few things while they were binging on wine. Jane was now Special Agent Ursula Anderson. They were at Jane's safe house where she stayed while the logistics for her assignment were finalized. Jane also gave Maura an envelope containing their meeting protocol in future. Maura was under strict orders to destroy it after she read it. Dafoe – bless him – brought them pizza: pepperoni on the one half and mushroom on the other.

Maura tried to glance at her watch. It was already dark outside. "I . . . probably . . . need . . . to . . . get . . . home." She stuttered.

Jane attempted to snort. "If you insist, Doctor Isles!" She tried to stand up gracefully and failed miserably. "One last cup of coffee?"

"Es . . . presso! Caffeine . . . does not . . . make . . . you . . . sober, . . . it only . . . increases . . . your . . . alertness!"

"Googlemouth!" Jane hugged Maura around her neck. "Fuck, I missed that." Jane turned away and yelled down the corridor. "Dafoe, we need espressos."

They had their espressos and became somewhat coherent again. It was time to say good bye. "But not farewell." Jane insisted.

"When will I see you again?" Maura asked.

"Who knows?" Jane shrugged. She leaned in to kiss Maura on the cheek. "Kiss Angie for me."

"I will." Maura hugged Jane tightly.

"Every night?"

"And every morning. I promise."

Dafoe took Maura back to her house in the limousine. It was much later than Maura's normal coming home time. Angela was waiting on her.

"Where were you?" she asked worried.

Maura snorted: "Drinking . . . a lot."

"Maura . . ." Angela sighed and then thought better of it. "Let's get you to bed."

Maura woke up very early the next morning with Angie's crying. Angie's been sleeping through the night for quite some time now, but occasionally she still needed attention. Maura's head was pounding, but she got up for her daughter. She already picked Angie up to console her when Angela came into the room.

"You here." She said dryly.

Maura blushed deeply. "I am sorry . . . about last night." She said ashamed.

Angela shrugged. "It is okay, Honey. You needed the release and yesterday . . ." Angela drifted off. "I will make us some tea."

Maura nodded and held Angie to her shoulder. As she rubbed her back, she whispered in her ear. "I have found your Mama, Angie Blossom. One day she will explain it all to you. Just know that she loves you deeply. She is forced away from you now, but one day you will be reunited."

Angie fell asleep and Maura laid her down gently. "Love you baby girl." She whispered before she joined Angela in the kitchen.

"The police commissioner and Sean were here yesterday evening." Angela swallowed hard. "It has been confirmed, Maura, you found Jane's body in the Jeep."

Maura couldn't look Angela in the eyes. "Jane will be laid to rest on Friday. The BPD will give her a full honours burial, even if she was not killed on duty. The commissioner said that she was a hero cop and deserved to be buried like a hero cop."

Maura's guard was still down and she was glad that the conversation moved to the funeral arrangements. "What are you planning?" she asked softly.

"We will not have a wake, they . . . they say that the body is too badly decomposed. The memorial service will be given at St. Anthony's. Then the police will escort us to the cemetery. Afterwards we would go to the Dirty Robber to celebrate Jane's life.

"Can I make a suggestion?" Maura asked politely.

"Of course."

"Let celebrate her life at Fenway. I will organize it. I have a photo of Jane in her Red Sox Jersey that I can have enlarged. We can serve the guests hot dogs and frozen lemonade."

Angela nodded. "It is very Jane. How did you think of it?"

"It was her dream wedding." Maura sighed.

It was a huge funeral; police officers from all over the East Coast came to pay their respects. There was also a lot of FBI agents present. As was customary, there were also officials from emergency services and the fire department. Rondo was present with an entourage of homies and rejects. He was dressed in a suit. Constance and Maura's father was also there, but they stayed in the background. Maura heard that there was a 24 hour guard from the police at the funeral home.

Since the Rizzoli's confronted Maura about Angie, she was not really comfortable with them. She will never dare to step up as a Rizzoli again. She therefore handed Angie to Angela as the older woman took her seat. Angela looked at her confused for a moment and then tried to pull the Medical Examiner down next to her. Maura declined and moved to sit with Jane's partners, close enough to relieve Angie from Angela if needed.

The casket was carried in on the shoulders of patrol officers. The placed it in front of the altar and stood back. The priest stood up and started his sermon.

There were a number of eulogies to work through. Surprisingly Tommy was the spokesperson for the Rizzoli's. Maura expected it to be Frankie. The police commissioner and Cavanaugh also gave a eulogy. Maura was tempted to throw Cavanaugh with one of her shoes. She remembered how aggressively he pursued the investigation when Jane was a suspect in Steven's murder. Then she also remembered the sound advice he gave her when the CIA wanted her to sign the title 18.

Maura was asked to do a eulogy by the Rizzoli's. She first declined; it just felt too awkward to deliver an eulogy of somebody you know is not dead. Frost and Korsak asked her to speak on behalf of the partners. When Angela pleaded with her with tears in her eyes, Maura could not refuse. After all, Jane was technically dead. The world will never see Jane Rizzoli again.

Maura went up to the podium and took a deep breath. She appeared to be unemotional, reserved and cold.

"It is not easy to have the last eulogy. What can I possibly say that you have not heard before? Jane was an amazing, strong woman. She have looked pure evil in the eye and conquered it. Jane has experienced more traumas that any normal person could tolerate, yet she maintained her humanity. She continued living with her heart.

I am not a Christian, but I found the similarities between Jane Clementine Rizzoli and Christ striking.

Stigmata are a term used by members of the Christian faith to describe bodily marks, sores, or sensations of pain in locations corresponding to the crucifixion wounds of Jesus Christ. Jane experienced stigmata. Perhaps not completely, but it is a process that could have been completed if she was not prematurely removed from us.

Charles Hoyt crucified her in that warehouse when she was a young detective. Jane was also scarred in the side. Like Jesus, she was willing to lay down her life to save others, even if it meant to shot herself to save others the agony to do so.

Jane was a great person, but many of her good deeds remain unknown. Many of you don't know that the police force was actually Jane's second choice. She was accepted to BCU, but decided not to go to save her family the financial burden. I recall how Jane helped a college girl out of prostitution by arranging a bursary for her. Once Jane had to arrest a schizophrenic lady, who was about to set fire to a witch. Jane rubbed her back to comfort her as she was arrested. Jane had compassion.

Jane also never minded to mingle with the lepers. During the Merck case she has mingled comfortably in a lesbian bar. She always treated the outcast of society with respect and dignity. She befriended me without any hesitation. Jesus Christ turned water into wine. Jane Rizzoli turned a cyborg into a human.

It is considered to be a great honour to carry the marks of Christ. St Francis of Assisi was the first documented case of stigmata. Jane had that honour and I can think of somebody more deserving.

I don't know if there is an afterlife. If there is, Jane Clementine Rizzoli was entitled to it. She had her hell on earth.

Go well my friend. May it all not be in vain, my sister."

Maura left the podium and sat down without looking at anybody. The priest concluded the church service and then Rondo stepped forward. One of the shelter teens went to the organ.

"I swore that I would never sing again after my wife died. But this is for Vanilla."

The organ started to play and Rondo removed to microphone from the podium.

"_A hand above the water  
An angel reaching for the sky  
Is it raining in heaven -  
Do you want us to cry?_

And everywhere the broken-hearted  
On every lonely avenue  
No-one could reach them  
No-one but you

_One by one  
Only the Good die young  
They're only flying too close to the sun  
And life goes on -  
Without you..._

Another Tricky Situation  
I get to drownin' in the Blues  
And I find myself thinkin'  
Well - what would you do?

Yes! - it was such an operation  
Forever paying every due  
Hell, you made a sensation  
You found a way through

One by one  
Only the Good die young  
They're only flyin' too close to the sun  
We'll remember -  
Forever...

And now the party must be over  
I guess we'll never understand  
The sense of your leaving  
Was in the way it was planned..."

The patrol officers came for the casket again. They carried it out as Rondo finished to song.

"_So we grace another table  
And raise our glasses one more time  
There's a face at the window  
And I aint never, never saying goodbye..._

One by one  
Only the Good die young  
They're only flyin' too close to the sun  
Cryin' for nothing  
Cryin' for no-one  
No-one but you"

The family was standing outside for those who wanted to pay their respects. Maura left the church with Korsak and Frost. She hugged Tommy first and then Frankie. Both men's faces were red and puffy from crying in the church. Maura has not shed one tear. Angela held onto her when Maura said her condolences. Angie was staring wide eye at the proceedings, she was really very well behaved.

Angela, Frankie and Angie were in the first car to the cemetery. It was planed that Maura would have gone with them. When she distanced herself, plans were altered slightly. Korsak and Frost – like all the other police members their badges were covered by a black cloth – scooted Maura to their car and took the second position. They were adamant that she needed to have the proper position at the funeral. Tommy, Lydia and TJ were in the next car, just before the police procession.

It took time to get all those attending at the gravesite. While people were filtering in, bagpipes were playing Amazing Grace. There were chairs for the Rizzoli's at the grave. Maura stood behind Angela, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Jane would want her to look after her mother as well. Angie was sitting still on her grandmother's lap.

The priest performed the concluding rites and then stood back. There was a bit of a debate of whether Jane should receive the 21 gun salute or the 21 bells. It seemed rather insensitive to have the gunfire, but Jane was a traditionalist. It was finally decided to do the gun salute. Maura leaned forward to cover Angie's ears from the harsh shots. She squirmed a bit, but Maura did brief her in detail that morning what to expect.

Frankie and Frost stood to fold up the flag over the casket. There gloved hands moved like lightning and Maura wondered if they practiced it beforehand. They handed the flag to Angie, still sitting with Angela. They stepped back and the casket was lowered.

Dispatch came over the radios of all the officers present.

"_Detective Jane Rizzoli, Come in." _

There was no answer.

"_Detective Jane Rizzoli, come in." _

Jane would never answer a call again.

"_Detective Jane Rizzoli has died a hero. She is gone, but would never be forgotten."_

Maura wept. As they throw dirt on the casket, she took Angie from Angela. Angie was only borrowed to the Rizzoli's for the day, but she belonged with Maura. As she walked away, she was flanked by her mother and father.

_AN: Rondo sang "No-one but you" from Queen written by Brian May_

_And then life interrupted. . . I need to call a break on this story for a few weeks. I am about halfway, or if you prefer finished with part one. _

_Thank you for all those who followed, favourited and reviewed the story. I really do appreciate it and hope that the future chapters will not disappoint. _

_I would like to explain my characterization a bit. The character's actions I've borrowed from real life people in similar situations. I won't go so far as to call it stereotypes, but the actions are not uncommon. Confident, dominant woman can be very submissive in relationships. Relationships between people exposed to life and death situations (police, military etc) can be very violent. I know of cases where they will actually shoot at each other. People do marry somebody even if it is clear that it is a terrible mistake. Child molesters do get themselves in positions of trust. _

_Blood is thicker than water. Sworn family ties are often forgotten when circumstances change. Jane from the series is often guilty of that. In 3x02 she told Angela that she had a daughter that is a doctor. In 3x07 she tells Maura that she is not family when Maura calls a family meeting. _

_Alas, I also know people like Shirley Stevens. Vultures trying to get their hands on any money they can try to claim. Even if their ex husband's current wife is not yet confirmed dead. Yip, Maura should have told her that. Unfortunately the writer was not as witty. _

_Lastly – I sincerely apologized if Maura's eulogy caused anybody offense. That was not my intention. _

_See you soon with Chapter 14._


End file.
